Why'd You Do It Peter?
by baronesspotter
Summary: On the ill-fated night of James and Lily Potter's murders, Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord. Not every thing is as it it seems, however. Peter's betrayal occurred under Imperius, and he is devastated in the aftermath. But In a rare stroke of courage, Peter decides to do something about it, and change the fate of one Harry Potter forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter is not mine. If it were, I would be insanely rich and not writing fanfiction. Though JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for free and pure artistic and entertainment only.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I've always wondered at the character of Peter Pettigrew. What would make someone frame, maim and destroy his own friends –ones he grew up with, and went to school with for 7 years? Especially someone from Gryffindor? While I know the line of "the Hat sorts too early," and that he was a scared wimp that longed for power, I still don't get it.

I personally feel that Peter falls flat as a caricature –rather than character –in canon, and I wanted more motivation, more complexity. If there had been a love interest, or a feeling of betrayal, or blatant jealousy, I could have understood. But just… fear? He might admit under torture, but ….it takes a lot to become a spy and a Death Eater. It takes a lot of courage as well. Frankly, canon Pettigrew just doesn't add up to me.

Not to mention poor Peter rarely gets a chance at redemption in the world of fanon. Snape? Sure. Bellatrix? Okay. Voldemort? Why not? But Pettigrew… never. So here, I am, champion for the underdog… or should I say under rat. :)

Hence the creation of this story. I think it is quite feasible that if Dumbledore was borderline dark, he could have imperiused Peter to betray the Potters –in order to facilitate the greater good. And where there's a possibility, there's a story. Enjoy!

* * *

To the unobservant eye, a small little rat squeaked noisily in the dirty alley in Western London. But that little rat was none other than Peter Pettigrew. If rats could cry, then Peter would have been crying buckets. Whether due to shock, shame, or just a lack of energy, the little rat slowly transformed back into his thinly-clothed, twenty year old human body. Peter pulled the thin tatters of his night shirt closer around him, wincing as the bitter wind slapped against his torso.

"What have I done?"

As cowardly as Peter was, he would never betray his friends willingly. Never! They had taken him and helped with his studies. They had been the friends he didn't deserve. Heck, Sirius had even helped Peter to hook up with that pretty girl from HufflePuff! If only Peter had been strong enough to overcome the Imperius curse…

Padfoot could have. Prongs certainly would have. And Moony, well, he was smart enough to find a way to warn someone before doing something foolish.

Peter shook his head and spat at the dirty cobblestones in front of him. If someone like Snivellus, Lucius Malfoy or even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had cast the curse, it would have even made sense. The truth, however, was much, much more… disheartening.

It wasn't a dark wizard who had cursed him –it was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald and Leader of the Light.

Harsh chuckles poured out Peter's mouth. If he hadn't experienced said occurrence himself, he wouldn't have believed it. Dumbledore? Command him to betray the Potters to the Dark Lord? How ridiculous! How insane.

And yet the old fool had done just that.

"Why? Why me? Why them?"

Peter scrunched his mousy eyebrows as he thought. What on earth would prompt Dumbledore to order the slaughter of a young family, old students of his, no less?

"He must be in league with You-Know-Who! But, wait, that doesn't make any sense." And, it didn't, really. Why would Dumbledore put so much effort into creating the Order of the Pheonix, politically attacking him, and opposing him in general? Peter could practically hear Padfoot laughing his arse off, and Moody's impatient explanation of Peter's numerous logical fallacies. And Prongs… no, he couldn't think of his friend now. He needed to figure this mess out, and then he needed to plan.

"What was his motive?" Peter began to nibble on his bottom lip, old rat-habits getting the better of him. And, then, like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. _Power_.

Hadn't there been some prophecy about little Harry? Wasn't that the whole reason that James and Lily went into hiding? Something about defeating the Dark Lord?

Dumbledore often spoke of the Greater Good, like he was some resurrected Merlin or Supreme Deity. And the way he doled out vague platitudes like sherbet lemons, and how he withheld pertinent information from his own Order members… it was clear that Dumbledore liked being in charge. And what better way to control the outcome of the War, than to control the Ultimate Weapon?

Even if that weapon happened to be a one-year-old baby boy.

_Harry_. "I have to save Harry!" Peter yelped. He stood quickly, swaying, still weak from his horrendous nightmare of a night. Peter ignored his bruised, bare feet, and pulled the wand from his pajama pocket. He might have failed as Secret Keeper, but maybe, just maybe, he could still redeem himself. He wasn't the smartest, or the richest, or best-looking of the Marauders, but he was still a wizard, and that meant he was capable of _something._

"I swear on my magic, that if Harry is still alive, that I will keep him safe from the grasp of Voldemort and Dumbledore." A warm, golden glow of light surrounded Peter, and then quickly dissipated, leaving him in darkness. With that, Peter closed his eyes, thought of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, and swirled his wand around him.

The sound of a gunshot ricocheted through the alley, but by the time a nosey shopkeeper had opened his window, not a soul was in sight.

* * *

**Where do you think Peter will go next? Who is the random HufflePuff that Peter kissed during 7th year? And what will Remus and Sirius do when they hear his story?**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Facing the Facts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. :( This fact is made obvious by the fact that all three characters died. At least Harry came back from the grave… This said, JKR's works are literary genius. I just enjoy unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for free, pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I've always found it strange that Hagrid and Sirius had been able to find the cottage so quickly after Voldemort's demise. It had been under the Fidelius Charm! When Sirius and Dumbledore died –both potential Secret Keepers/protectees for Grimmauld Place –the flat stayed unPlottable, and under the protection of Fidelius Charm. So, surely, the death of a Secret Keeper/protectee wasn't the issue. Also, sharing the secret with someone didn't result in the protections failed –how else could Order members visit Grimmauld Place? Lastly, for the most baffling fact …Why weren't one of the Potters used as Secret Keeper in the first place? Bill was for his home…In this chapter, I've come up with an explanation for why this happened.

**_Random Fact About Me_****:** As the mysterious persona behind pen name **baronesspotter**, I clearly have a love for privacy. That being said, I love to connect with readers and fans. So, here's a lovely fact for all of you: _My favorite color is teal._ It's beautiful, calming yet complex, and reminds me of the ocean. I loved it so much, that it became one of my wedding colors, as part of my legal love celebration of SuperHunk, my soul mate and best friend in the world.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Facing the Facts**

A loud crack sounded as Peter Apparated into the living room of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hallow. Peter tumbled to the floor, broken shards of glass embedding his knees. He never had quite gotten the hang of Apparating with grace. Peter squeaked and slowly righted himself, before banishing the glass away from his knee caps with his wand. The sounds of baby Harry shrieking in the upstairs nursery echoed around the cottage, and the freshly slain body of James lay only inches away from Peter.

"I'm s-so sorry, Prongs," Peter quietly whispered, staring at his dead friend and fellow Marauder. James' hazel eyes were wide open, filled with terror, his thin jaw still set with determination. The young father's body, though crumpled to the floor, still looked healthy, and even alive. If he didn't know any better, this could have been some sick prank of Prongs'. Too bad it wasn't.

Peter stepped gently around James' corpse and ascended the stairs. He had to be quick, for Harry's sake. Though Dumbledore was arrogant, and would probably take hours to come and retrieve the boy, Sirius would come much sooner; Sirius Black seemed to have a sixth sense about these sort of things. And knowing Padfoot's mercurial temper, Peter would be dead before he could say sorry, let alone explain the truth. For Harry's sake, he couldn't let that happen.

As Peter entered the tiny nursery, he felt his heart break into a million jagged pieces. There lay Lily Potter nee Evans, one of the kindest women in the world –now dead. Face down on the floor, dark red hair swirled around her, obscuring what would have been her haunting expression. Not able to resist, Peter stepped towards her, and gently turned her face upwards. Lily's vivid green eyes stared back at him, or rather through him, as the woman could no longer see. But what surprised Peter the most, was the look of utter serenity in her vivid green eyes, and in the slight turn of her lips. Why was she so _peaceful_, moments before her death?

Peter noticed the edge of a slim, silver book poking out of one of Lily's pockets. He quickly retrieved it, and tucked into one of his own pockets. A flash of gold caught Peter's eyes, and he traveled toward it, beneath Harry's crib. There, laying on the ground, was the Legendary Chain Mail of Godric Gryffindor, said to protect the wearer from all spells, weapons, and forms of mortal damage. What on earth was it doing here? Reverently, Peter, picked it up as well, and shoved it into the same pocket. Thank Moony for charming his bottomless pockets! Peter had always been hopeless with Extension charms.

It was then that Peter's eyes finally took in little Harry.

"Mummy! _Mummy_!" Harry cried, reaching his tiny arms through the bars of his crib, towards his dead mother. Blood dripped from Harry's forehead, down his nose, and onto the crib bedding beneath him. Harry's green eyes, green as the Killing Curse, were fixated on his still mother. _"Mummy!"_

Peter felt tears starting to develop, and he gulped. "Harry, it's m-me. Wormtail. Y-you remember me?"

Little Harry looked down at Peter, finally seeming to realize there was another living being in the room. "Wormy!"

"That's right Harry. I've come to take you home and keep you safe." Peter stood slowly, willing his erratic breathing to slow. He didn't want to scare the little boy, after all. Peter slowly reached his arms down into the crib, and gave Harry the opportunity to accept him. Harry stared at him, his eyes squinting. Peter chuckled softly. The boy probably had vision like his father.

As if sensing his thoughts, Harry cried out, "Dada!"

Peter sighed, and a rebellious tear slipped down his cheek. "No, Harry, it WormTail. _Wormy_. I've come to s-save you. Will you let me?" Harry squinted some more, and then finally reached his tiny hands up towards Peter. Peter gently lifted the boy out of the crib and into his arms. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, as he balanced Harry on his hip. In response, baby Harry buried his little head into Peter's robes. Peter couldn't help but smile slightly.

Though he knew it wasn't prudent, Peter still walked downstairs, determined to take one last look at James. He had to say goodbye to his friend. As Peter looked down at James, another tear fell, straight onto his dead friend's forehead. "I'm s-sorry, James. I didn't mean this to happen."

"YOU SCHEMING LITTLE LIAR!"

Peter's head snapped up, and he took in the sight of Sirius Black walking towards him. The crazed auror snarled at Peter, his teeth baring. Murderous, gray eyes bored into his, while a shaking hand held Peter at wand point.

"D-don't hurt Harry!" Peter squeaked.

"HOW DARE YOU USE JAMES' SON AS HOSTAGE, YOU TRAITOR!"

Peter knew this would happen. Why hadn't he Apparated before he had the chance? Now Padfoot would slaughter him, and end up in Azkaban. Didn't he know they were the only ones living who knew that Sirius wasn't Secret Keeper anyone? Peter looked down at little Harry, whose face was no longer buried in his robes. Now he stared at Sirius, his green eyes wide with alarm. A small whimper left Harry's mouth, further enraging Sirius.

"GIVE MY GODSON OVER RIGHT NOW!"

"Why? So you can kill me?" Peter asked calmly, staring back at Sirius.

"THAT'S RIGHT! MEET YOUR FATE LIKE A MAN, YOU RAT!"

Peter blinked, his tears now dried up. There had to be a way out of this. Surely something –someone could talk some sense into the lunatic in front of him. Then, it came to him. _Moony_. Yes, Moony could help them.

"Okay, but put your wand down, Black," Peter said. "You don't want to hurt Harry. I'll just walk over to you, and hand him over. That's what you want, right?"

"NO FUNNY TRICKS!"

No funny tricks, indeed. Who did Padfoot think he was talking, a Marauder? Peter suppressed a smirk and walked slowly towards Sirius, making sure his hands were visible. Finally, a pace in front of Black, he reached Harry out to his godfather. Sirius snatched the baby from Peter's hands, causing Harry to squeal. Then, quickly, before Sirius could respond, Peter grabbed the man's upper arm and Side-Along Apparated all three of them out of the tiny cottage.

* * *

A few seconds later, Peter found himself stumbling inside Remus' living room, along with Sirius and Harry. Although it wasn't especially polite to Apparate directly into someone's living room, he figured his personal safety might have a higher priority at the moment. Peter quickly surveyed the shabby room, before ducking behind a worn recliner.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT, PETER? TELL ME!" Sirius yelled, as he aimed curses at the recliner.

Peter felt his heart break all over again. It wasn't his fault. If wasn't for that stupid Imperius curse, James would still be alive. "I'm trying to, Sirius. It would help if you'd just shut up!"

"What's going on?" A sleepy Moony asked, as he walked into the room.

Shaggy, sandy brown hair hung past Remus's chin, and dark bags hung underneath the werewolf's eyes. It was pretty obvious that the full moon was coming soon. Remus took one look at Sirius, who was _still_ trying to hex Peter, and sighed. Remus walked over to Sirius and pried the crying baby away from his grasp. Rocking baby Harry in his arms, Remus asked, "What are you two jabbering on about? Lose a drinking bet again, Peter?"

Peter kept clinging to a small bubble of hope. Surely Remus would listen. "He's trying to kill me!"

"'CAUSE YOU KILLED JAMES!"

"I did not!"

"What? Prongs is dead?" Remus said, his mouth slightly ajar. Remus slowly walked over to a sofa on the adjacent wall and sank into it. Moony pulled Harry closer to his chest, and stared at his friends. Then, glaring at Sirius, his eyes darkened. "_You_."

"It wasn't me! We switched spots as Secret Keeper at the last moment!" Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus demanded. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius paused, then said, "Because… because we thought you were the spy."

The young werewolf was quiet for a few moments, glancing back and forth at the two men in front of him. Peter whimpered. He didn't want to die. How was he supposed to protect Harry from his fate if no one learned the truth?

"So how did Prongs die?" Remus asked, studying his friends.

"HOW DO YOU THINK? THAT RAT BETRAYED US!"

"Is that true, Wormtail?" Remus asked, his voice eerily quiet.

Peter took a deep breath. "I was Imperiused."

"YOU EFFIING LIAR!"

"No, no, I c-can prove it! I j-just need a Pensieve. I can s-show you everything," Peter stuttered. He hated stuttering. Peter always stuttered when he was nervous, and it was probably part of why everyone thought him so stupid.

"YOU THINK MOONY HAS A PENSIEVE LYING AROUND HERE? HE'S A WEREWOLF, YOU DUNGHEAD!"

Peter clenched his jaw, determined to stop stuttering. "M-moony has a makeshift Pensieve. I saw him make one. You still have it, right?"

Moony nodded slowly. "That's an excellent idea, Wormtail. I wouldn't mind seeing what happened, before I decide which one of you I'm going to murder."

Peter's stomach started spasming, and he clutched his side, as he still crouched on the floor. If he made it out of this alive, his stomach might just kill him. Darn indigestion.

"Don't do anything while I'm gone, Sirius," Remus said, and walked out of the room.

Fathomless pits of murky grey continued to stare at Peter. Peter shuddered. Getting murdered by one Sirius Black wasn't exactly on his bucket list. Finally, Remus stepped back into the room, floating a shallow, wooden bucket towards them. Remus lowered the bucket onto the three-legged coffee table in the middle of the room. As Harry was no longer in sight, Remus must have placed the baby in the bedroom.

"Come here, Peter," Remus said, wand in hand. Peter sighed and walked towards the werewolf. "Since I doubt you're capable of this charm, just think of the memories you'd like us to view. I'll take care of the rest."

Peter nodded and focused on the intended memories. Fascinated, he watched as Remus pulled silvery strands from his head, and flicked them into the Pensieve. Remus really was a genius. If wasn't a werewolf, he probably would have an Order of Merlin by now. As the memories swirled together in the pensive, Remus said, "This is it. Ready, you two?"

Wordlessly, Peter bent down, and felt his entire fall into the Pensieve. Swirls of color consumed him, until he, and the two remaining Marauder's found their footing inside the past.

* * *

The first memory from two days ago, stood in front of them, in glorious magical high-definition. They were inside the Hogwarts Dungeons, official Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. As the other members began to mill out of the room –quite quickly, as the dungeon was rather drafty –Dumbledore stopped memory-Peter. "Peter Pettigrew. I would like to speak to you."

Peter watched as his past self looked around, and then pointed at himself. "Y-you want to talk to me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Peter, and it's not Headmaster anymore, now is it?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes… D-Dumbledore." Peter bowed quickly, his chubby cheeks rather pink.

"Then, follow me to Slughorn's office, will you?" Dumbledore said, his eyes glittering. Real Peter shuddered as he stared at Dumbledore. Any moment now, and his friends would see the truth. Hopefully it would be enough to save his skin.

Peter nodded and followed after the flamboyant headmaster. The Marauders had to shuffle quickly to keep up with memory-Peter. "How does the old man walk so fast?" Sirius muttered under his breath. Not that he needed to –after all, this was a memory.

Once in the office, Dumbledore took his seat in Slughorn's chair, and beckoned for memory-Peter to sit down. "I have a special task for you, Peter."

Memory-Peter nodded eagerly. How excited he had been to finally help –to finally show his use in the Order. Sure being a Secret Keeper was great, but he didn't do anything. Everyone one else got to fight.

"_Imperio_." Peter watched himself become glassy eyed, at the wand of Albus Dumbledore. To his right, he heard Remus gasp. Peter shook his head; he could still recall the addicting bliss that had overtaken him at the time.

"First, you will tell me your Secret, Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter."

Memory-Peter fought for a few moments, before finally saying, "They are located at the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Albus's eyes widened, and he said, "Yes, of course. I had forgotten where they were, thanks to your little switch with Black." When memory-Peter continued to stare back at Dumbledore, the old man continued. "You will go to Lord Voldemort, and you will be betray the Location of James and Lily Potter. Once you do this, because you have betrayed your Secret to the enemy, the Fidelius charm will fail. And your friends will die."

Memory-Peter fought again, his shoulders twitching. But again, he gave in. "Yes, Headmaster."

The memory ended, and colors swirled together, launching them into the second memory.

* * *

Soon, all three Marauders found themselves in Malfoy Manor. Even in the dim light, the décor was clearly lush and ostentatious. Lord Voldemort stood in front of memory-Peter, his wand casting the Cruciatius on his victim. Though handsome, Voldemort's eyes were slit almost shut like a snake's, in apparent revelry.

"Please, please! I'm telling the truth!" Peter said, his eye still glassy from the Imperius Curse. Real-Peter shuddered. It wasn't the first time he had been Crucio'ed, but somehow, the effects were even worse when combined with the Imperius.

"Why would you betray your friends, you little rat?" Voldemort asked.

"Under the orders of Albus Dumbledore," memory-Peter squeaked out.

Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus, and Peter still spasmed on the floor. The Dark Lord took a long look at Peter, before noticing his glassy eyes. Then, he laughed. "I see. Another one of your games, Albus? Well, we shall see who wins the Potter boy."

"Thank you, Peter. You have been most useful. Not only have you betrayed your friends, you have made my quest for immortality complete!"

Sirius snarled beside him. Peter shuddered -he was lucky that it wasn't possible to commit murder inside a Pensieve. Otherwise, Sirius might have ended his life here and now.

The memory blurred together, and shifted to the last of Peter's memories.

* * *

Once again, Peter found himself in the dirty alley, just minutes after he felt the Fidelius completely collapse. While not full of information, hopefully, it would at least help prove his innocence. Peter watched his memory-self shiver and hang his head.

"What have I done?"

Peter turned to his friends, and watched their reactions as the memory unfolded. Remus was thoughtful, his eyebrows scrunched together. Peter could practically see the wolf inside of him calculating. Sirius, on the other hand, still didn't look convinced.

As they watched memory-Peter make an Unbreakable-Vow to protect Harry, Peter smiled. It was his best moment. If he died in the next few minutes, he could die knowing he had tried his best. That being said, Peter didn't really want to die. Hopefully they would believe him.

The memory finally ended, and Peter felt himself being ejecting from Pensieve.

* * *

"Well, do you believe me or not?" Peter asked as soon as they left the makeshift Pensieve.

For a few short, painful moments, Peter was sure he was going to die. Sirius's grey were trained one Peter, waiting to strike at the slightest provocation, or confirmation from Moony. Remus pinched his lips, staring at Peter, studying. Finally, Remus nodded. "It's almost impossible to fake a memory."

Sirius growled, and snapped his eyes to Remus. "It could have been a piece of his imagination, Moony! You know that!"

Remus sighed. "I do know that. I also know that Peter is miserable at charms. It would take a Charms Master to accomplish such a feat."

"But, but, maybe he's just been tricking us all of these years! Merlin knows I skimmed through all my classes!" Sirius said.

Remus laughed. "I high doubt that, Padfoot. He can barely manage an _Engorgio_."

Peter's cheeks heated. It was true. Peter could manage a few charms, but even those had come with hours and hours of practice. He had always been best at Herbology. "So you believe me?"

Remus nodded sharply. "Yeah. Not to mention I can always tell when someone's lying. Physiological signs and all that."

Sirius shook his head, his ridiculously groomed black hair swinging around him. "But if that's true, that would mean that Dumbledore –"

Remus cut him off. "Don't you think it's just the littlest bit strange Dumbledore demanded that James and Lily use someone else as their Secret Keeper? They could have done it themselves and been perfectly safe."

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be able to find them! The Order wouldn't know where they were!"

"Exactly." Remus said. "The Order –Dumbledore –wouldn't know where they were. But then, why would that matter? Wasn't their safety more important?"

"But, still, it doesn't make sense," Sirius said, scratching his head. "Why would he do it?"

"What makes more sense? A senile old man grasping at power, or one of your best friends betraying you? And since when did you become Dumbledore's lapdog?"

Sirius spluttered for a few moments, before giving up. "Fine. Then what do we do about it, Miss Moony?"

Remus snorted, and Peter couldn't help but snicker. Ever since fourth year when that one prank went awry, involving Moony's temporary gender change, and a pair lacy knickers, Miss Moony had become one of Padfoot's favorite insults.

Remus' grin faded, and his amber eyes hardened. "We plan."

* * *

**What do you think Remus' plan is? How will the remaining Marauders defend themselves against Dumbledore? How do you think Dumbledore will respond?**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Marauder's Plan

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter could not possibly be mine. I'm American, poor, and write fanfiction instead of international best-sellers. Not to mention the Marauders wouldn't be dead if it were up to me! While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for **free** and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I spent a lot of time researching and trying to find out when Dumbledore became Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. While it appears that Dumbledore received his Order of Merlin for defeating Grindlewald, I didn't find any dates for the others. All that the Leaky Cauldron and HP Lexicon say is that he held the posts for "some years" (not "some decades," mind you.) But based on canon, and Dumbledore's role in the trials succeeding Voldemort's "death", I would say that Dumbledore attained these positions sometime after Voldemort's first reign. This chapter is based on this assumption, and I have Dumbledore portrayed as a member of the Wizengamot, and a holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class Award.

**_Author's Note 2:_** According to HP Lexicon, Walburga Black (Sirius' mother) died in 1985, a few years after Sirius went to Azkaban. HP Lexicon also asserts that Regulus Black died in 1979, 2 years before the death of the James and Lily Potter. Just keep that in mind…

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Messrs. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail Present… The Plan**

It was a stroke of brilliance on Peter's part to Side-Along Apparate to Remus's –who else could have convinced Sirius of his innocence? Peter knew he would be eternally grateful; in fact, he might just owe a life-debt to Remus. He'd have to ponder on that. But for now, he was content to have a sleeping baby Harry in his arms, while Remus explained the Plan.

Remus Lupin, now dressed in a pair of shabby trousers and a muggle t-shirt three sizes too big, was pointing at what he called a white-board. "Now, you two, listen up. I don't want to explain myself twice. This is our five point plan. First, we need to _Prove Your Innocence_. That means both of you, Padfoot and Wormtail."

Remus paused, to make sure they were listening. Peter grinned in what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It probably just looked painful, though. Remus's gaze flicked from Sirius to Peter, and sighed. "This includes taking these Pensieve memories, Peter, and attending a full Wizengamot trial. Sirius, I know you don't want to, but you need to use all the political sway you can possibly manage. If that means kissing up to your mother, then so be it."

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms. At the moment, Sirius was sitting as far away from Peter as he could, while still on the same couch. "Fine. But only if I really have to."

Remus glared at Sirius, and continued. "Second, we need to _Secure Harry's Guardianship._ That will be mainly up to you, Padfoot. Once your innocence is proven, all you have to do, is have the Potter will read, and claim guardianship. Dumbledore may give you some issues, but as he doesn't know where Harry is, there's only but so much that he can do. And remember, don't look him in the eye. I have a suspicion that he uses low-level Legilimency."

"Isn't that Dark magic?" Peter asked, his eyes widening.

Sirius snorted, and Peter felt his whole face tense and redden at his own comment. Remus shook his head, and said, "The man puts an _Imperio_ on you, and you're shocked he uses Dark magic? Do you have any more pointless interruptions, or can I continue?"

Peter shrugged, and pulled Harry closer. At least James' son didn't think he was stupid. At least, not yet. Little Harry yawned in his sleep, and Peter smiled, tucking the ragged blanket tighter around the infant.

"Good." Remus said. He then pointed to the third item on the white-board, _Hoodwink_ _Dumbledore_. "Now, this is probably the hardest part of our plan. Dumbledore is one of the smartest, powerful warlocks on Wizarding Britain. He knows the truth, and if he suspects that we know the truth, he will hunt us down and destroy us. Now, dying isn't super high on my list of things to do. Since it's crucial we get this part down, _I'll_ be in charge of this particular Operation."

Peter rolled his eyes. What was it with Marauders and arrogance? It seemed he was the only one with a dash of humility. Then again, he was also the least talented of the Marauders.

"Need a moment to bask in your awesomeness, Miss Moony?" Sirius asked.

"If you hadn't mixed up the drinks, it would've been Miss _Snape_, you dog!" Remus retorted, threatening Sirius with a dry-erase marker.

"It's true." Sirius shrugged, a small smirk spreading across his face. "I don't know what would have been funnier –Snivellus with a figure, or all the Slytherins hitting on him."

"Definitely the Slytherins hitting on him," Peter said. "Can you imagine Goyle trying to seduce him?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "Yeah. That would have been wicked. As it was, Remus got all of the attention. Didn't, you?"

Remus involuntarily shuddered. "Let's get back to the Plan. Now, points 4 and 5 are _Hire A Journalist_, and _Flee Britain_."

"Wait, what?" Sirius asked. Apparently, he had just finished reading the board. "I'm not going anywhere."

Remus sighed. "We have to. Do you really think we can keep Harry safe if we stay in London, and let him attend Hogwarts?"

"Well, why don't we do the Fidelius Charm?" Sirius asked. "We could stay right here."

Peter rolled his eyes. Sometime Sirius was really thick. "Even I wasn't stupid enough to say that, Padfoot. All it takes is one _Imperio_…"

"Yeah, but I mean, it was you. You're not the brightest wand in the cupboard, Wormtail!"

"Hey!"

"Er, guys. Attention on me. Sometimes I swear you three have the attention of two-year olds," Remus said. Suddenly the room was quiet. Remus looked at the ground, and said, "I mean you two. Of course Prongs is… gone." Remus turned back to the white-board, and said, "Anyways, we're still on point four of our plan. Obviously, we need you, Padfoot, to seduce a journalist. You're the one with the looks, after all."

"I think I can manage that," Sirius said.

Harry started to cry, his shrill infant voice echoing through Remus' shack. Harry's eyes opened, and he started moving his mouth as he cried. "I think he's hungry," Peter said.

"Does it look like I keep baby formula on me?" Remus snapped. Harry's screaming was probably thrice as annoying, with his sensitive werewolf hearing.

Peter sighed. "Well, do you want me to get him some?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I'll just… drop by a muggle supermarket and see if I can find some. It's a good thing I keep muggle money on hand." Remus pulled out his threadbare wallet, counted a few pounds, and DisApparated out of the flat.

Sirius turned to Peter, and said. "There's no way in Hades I'm leaving Britain."

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. With all of the planning, arguing, and baby care, it was hard enough to Peter to stay awake, let alone go to sleep at night. Strange, how that worked out. Thankfully, everything was going their way, with the exception of just one little snag...

It was eight at night, and Sirius was in the middle of a Floo Call, with Walburga Black, his mother. Within the past ten minutes, Peter had already thanked several deities that Walburga wasn't _his_ mother.

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO SAVE A PIECE OF BLOOD TRAITOR SCUM THAT I DISOWNED YEARS AGO?" The woman screeched, her features even scarier when made of wood and embers. Peter could see where Sirius got his screaming tendencies from.

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY SON YOU HAVE LEFT!" Sirius yelled back.

"I HAVE NO SON!" Walburga screamed, puffs of embers flying off her face and past the fireplace grates.

Peter frowned. This was getting nowhere. Couldn't Padfoot see that he couldn't strong arm his mother into cooperating? Remus was in the corner, pouring over ancient runes, clearly paying no attention to the conversation. It looked like it was up to him.

Peter stepped in front of the fireplace, and said, "Lady Black, do you remember me? I'm one of Sirius' pureblood friends."

Walburga's face softened. "It's been quite a while since someone honored my rightful title as Lady Black. Thank you."

Peter smiled, and used every gram of charisma that he had… which was wasn't much. "I know that you and… Sirius here had a falling out, but we were hoping to make you a p-proposition. The last thing you want –we w-want –is for the Black family name to be run through the mud, and destroyed."

Walburga frowned. "I'm listening."

Peter continued. "We have reliable information that says both Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, as well as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy… will be sent to A-azkaban for treason."

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Walburga yelled. "THEY ARE PUREBLOODS!"

Peter felt shaken, but decided to keep going. So far, Sirius hadn't interrupted him. Peter ignored the uncomfortable stare of his friend, and said, "W-with all of the worries of… the D-Dark Lord, they are willing to put anyone into prison. But, if these two families go to Azkaban, as well as Sirius, the Black line will cease to exist. You don't that, do you, Lady Black?"

Walburga Black's face flickered in the fireplace, lips pinched. "No, I suppose I don't. But… but what about the Malfoy Heir, Draco?"

Peter blinked. He had forgotten about the other boy. Then, a thought came to him. Peter had to suppress a grin as he explained his idea. "Yes, but with his parents in Azkaban, who would take care of the child?"

"I WILL!"

"I know you would want to, but then, with your house being allied with the Dark Lord, you would probably be denied your right. I wouldn't be surprised if someone from the Light gained guardianship. Someone like… Dumbledore."

"DUMBLEDORE WILL NOT RAISE THE BLACK HEIR! I'LL KILL THAT MUGGLE-LOVING BAFFOON FIRST!"

Peter smiled. This was just too easy. "Or, we could give you a better option. One more subtle. What if you were to publicly denounce the Dark Lord?"

"WHY YOU -!"

"Only in name, of course," Peter said. "Just adapt with the times, and should the Dark Lord return, you and your heir will still be around to serve him. Surely your Master would approve of cunning."

Walburga was silent for a few moment, and then she smiled. Even a smile on Lady Black was frightening. "Yes, yes. That's an excellent idea."

"And since Sirius might face Azkaban, it would make sense to save him, right?" Peter said. "You wouldn't want him to ruin the family name by saying _good_ things to the other Death Eaters. Why, he could even say you supported Dumbledore."

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!"

"There, you're wrong, mummy dearest," Sirius said, finally speaking up. "I'd tell each and every one of them that you were proud of me. That you were so excited that I helped take down the Dark Lord. Lies, of course, but I'm sure they'll believe me." Sirius smirked at his mother, his grey eyes harsh.

"Of course, if he doesn't go to prison, you can make sure he stays in line," Peter said. "You know, keep him under your thumb and all."

"FINE! I'LL KEEP YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF TROUBLE! BUT YOU WILL BEND TO MY WILL, SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" With that, Walburga ended the Floo Call in a flurry of ashes.

"I'D LIKED TO SEE YOU MANAGE THAT!" Sirius yelled, even though his mother could no longer hear him.

Peter smiled. He'd like to see it too. Thank Merlin that Remus knew what he was doing. So far, it looked like they might actually survive.

Sirius stared at him for a moments, his gaze unreadable. Peter started to slump back in his chair. Sirius wasn't homicidal again, was he?

Finally, Sirius said, "Thanks. That was kind of impressive." Peter's mouth dropped open, and stayed that way for an indeterminable amount of time.

* * *

"Now I know this is out of order," Remus said, "But I've decided that it's important to get as much good press as possible."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Only you would care about doing the Plan _in order_."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter, along with disillusioned Harry, had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Peter adjusted the disillusioned straps to the muggle baby carrier, feeling slightly wary of the pub's rowdy patrons. While it wasn't exactly the place to find a lady, they weren't exactly looking for one.

"There!" Peter pointed. "It's Rita Skeeter!"

And sure enough, it was. Peter smiled, as he stared at the beautiful woman. Rita Skeeter sat at one of the tables at the back of the pub, a green quill racing across the parchment in front of her. The rising media star was about 10 years older than them, but it didn't diminish her beauty at all, at least in Peter's eyes. In fact, her predatory nature to be even more bedazzling with age. She was a lot more confident than Bertha Jorkins, the 7th year Hufflepuff he had kissed back in 5th year. And Peter liked confident women. Too bad confident women never liked him.

"Don't point," Sirius hissed. "It's rude."

"Not to mention it draws attention to us," Remus whispered.

Peter rolled his eyes. Sure he wasn't the most tactful, but neither were they! And why did they all need to come to the pub at the same time anyway? It seemed a little risky. Instead, Peter asked, "Well, what do we do now?"

"I guess I need to go shag that old lady," Sirius said, his nose wrinkling slightly.

"Get on with it!" Remus snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Sirius then proceed to strut through the pub like he owned it. No, like he created it. Peter looked down at himself and frowned. He really had lost the lotto when it came to life. From his looks to his intelligence, to his magical prowess, Peter Pettigrew was pretty unremarkable. Maybe it would have been worth it to put up with a mother like Walburga, if it meant being Sirius Black. He was probably already half-way to charming the knickers off of Rita already.

To Peter's immense surprise, he heard shouting from the end of the pub. "YOU SCOUNDREL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHO DO YOU THINK _I_ AM?"

Rita flicked her wand, and a fountain of green ink began attack Sirius's eyes. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Instead of answering Padfoot, Rita marched past him, and back towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. There, she stopped, and stared at Remus and Peter. Rita's gaze than focused squarely on Peter, and she grinned. Peter gulped. It wasn't every day a beautiful woman stared at him. Did he have something on his nose?

"I've always liked short men," Rita said, her blond curls beguiling him.

"W-well, you're in luck," Peter blurted out. "I've always l-liked gorgeous women."

Rita laughed, glancing him over. "You're cute, you know that? Why don't we take this elsewhere?"

Peter's knees nearly unhinged. "S-sure. And w-when we're done, I have a s-story for you."

Rita's eyes gleamed. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"

* * *

"I still can't believe she chose you over me," Sirius said. As if to prove his point, Sirius shook his long, shaggy hair. "I'm every girl's bad boy."

To both Peter's relief and great disappointment, Rita had gone on a date with him, not back to his flat. It had been a lovely date, though. One with wine, and lots of laughter. Peter had actually felt like he was worth spending time with. Now, he was back at Remus's, at back to his usual spot as resident flobberworm. _Useless._

Peter shrugged. "Maybe not every girl wants a bad boy."

"Tough luck, Padfoot. You can't have every woman that walks by," Remus said. "Besides. Didn't you say she was unattractive?" Remus was back at his table, this time staring at heavy Arithmancy texts. He had spent the last half hour muttering about probability vectors, according to Sirius.

"That's beside the point," Sirius said.

Remus shook his head, and looked back down at his copious notes. "Do you think she'll write the story, Peter?"

Peter smiled. She had been _very_ excited when she heard said story. She even looked over all the memories in her personal Pensieve. "I think she's going to be our biggest ally. It turns out she has a thing for ruining reputations."

"Just don't let her ruin your reputation," Remus said.

"Like she could manage that," Peter muttered. "I'm already known as the most boring dunghead in all of the history of Hogwarts. Even being a Death Eater would probably be a step up."

"Don't say that," Remus said. He had always been kinder to Peter than Sirius. Of course, usually it Moony _and_ Peter that would get picked on.

Peter sighed. "I know. But, then, she prefers to ruin the reputation of famous people. Who better to piss on than Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald?"

Sirius shrugged. "Peter's probably got a point. Rita goes after the big fish. Unless Peter here discovers a thirteenth use for dragon blood, he'll probably be safe."

Peter frowned, and stared at the makeshift crib in the corner. Harry was sleeping soundly. Did he miss his parents? Did he realize that he would never see his mum and dad again? And to think it was all his fault…

As if reading his mind, Remus said, "Don't worry, Peter. We're going to fix this."

"We better. If we don't, the Unbreakable Vow will kill me." Peter said. He continued to stare at the crib. What would Harry's fate be?

It was then, as Peter Pettigrew stared at Harry's crib, that he made his resolve. Harry would grow up to be a free man. Free of prophecies, Dark Lords, and old, manipulative men. Harry would get to have a life that he could enjoy. Even if Peter had to kill Dumbledore himself.

**What do you think will happen in Peter and Sirius's trials? How will Remus _Hoodwink Dumbledore_? Do you think the Marauders should leave Britain, or fight for their home turf?**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lazy Gits

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter isn't mine. It belongs to JK Rowling, obviously. While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for **free** and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**As I said in last chapter's A/N, based on my inferences from canon, and the needs of the store, Albus Dumbledore does not have the titles Supreme Mugwump of the ICW or Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I depict him as a Wizengamot member, and Order of Merlin holder. For more information on this theory, refer to chapter 3.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Lazy Gits...**

Peter had to hand it to Rita Skeeter –she sure knew how to make a splash with words! In front of him were a week's worth of papers, with headlines ranging from **_"Dumbledore Sells the Potters To You-Know-Who!"_** to **_"Albus Dumbledore: Next Dark Lord?" _**Peter laughed, and gathered up the papers lying on the coffee table.

"You sure knew what you were doing, Moony," Peter said, looking over at his friend.

Remus was starting to become a permanent fixture at the wooden table in his shack. It seemed he was always studying something, or triple-checking something else. Today, another stack of newspapers sat in front of the werewolf. However, the newspapers that Remus was poring over today happened to be from the 1940s. Remus sighed, and shook his head, as he circled yet another phrase.

"It doesn't make any sense," Remus said. "How did Dumbledore know Grindelwald was going to be there? It's not like he was German…"

Peter shrugged. "How does Dumbledore know when anything is going on?"

Remus nodded sharped. "That's it! Contacts! He must have had German contacts! Or maybe informants…"

Peter's stomach grumbled, and he looked at the clock. He couldn't believe it was only ten in the morning. Then again, with baby Harry crying throughout the night, Peter had started getting up at 4:30 along with Harry. The way he was taking care of the child, people would think he was Harry's godfather, and not Sirius. Speaking of which, where was Sirius?"

"Hey, have you seen Padfoot, Remus?" Peter asked.

Remus looked up from his newspaper, his highlighter pointing in midair. Remus scrunched his eyebrows together, staring out the window. "Come to think of it, I don't. He mentioned something about getting milk last night, but I don't remember him coming back."

Alarm filled him, and Peter shot to his feet, nearly tripping over the coffee table. "Oh no! Do you think Dumbledore's got him? We have to save him, Remus!"

Remus snorted. "He's probably at some girl's house that he met at a pub. You know Sirius. Besides, if Dumbledore knew where Sirius was, sure he'd be here by now."

As if on cue, Sirius chose that moment to stride into the flat, whistling. Sirius's robes were disheveled and he seemed a little too satisfied with himself. "You two won't believe the awesome night I had last night. You see, I met this lovely girl, Sue-Ellen, and let me tell you –"

"As much as we'd love to hear about your escapades, Padfoot, some of us have important things to do. Like ensure that The Plan works," Remus said, before returning his attention back to the newspaper in front of him.

Peter glared at Sirius. "What were you thinking? For all we knew, you were kidnapped, or killed!"

Sirius gave an easy grin, and walked over to Peter, rumpling his hair. "Nice to know you care, Wormtail!"

Peter wasn't sure if he was more mad at Sirius's blatant disregard for safety, or the fact the he'd been out having the time of his life, while Peter, had spent the night caring for his godson. Either way, he'd had enough. Peter pulled out his wand and did a full-body bind on Sirius. Fortunately for Sirius, his head barely missed the coffee table on his way down. "For once in your life, you would knock it off! Next time you decide to go and get laid, make sure you let us know!"

Peter continued his rant. "In case you don't remember, James died only a week and a half ago. Died, Sirius! And then you go running off to who-knows-where, when you're still a wanted fugitive! The last think I want to worry about is another of my friends dying on me. So don't be a prick, and let us know where you're going next time. Understand?"

Sirius stared up at him, his face still frozen. Peter sighed and undid the body bind. Sirius stepped up jerkily and shook himself, loosening his stiff muscles. "Woah, there, Peter. I'm sorry, okay? I'll… owl next time."

"Good." Peter said. He felt his eyes narrow as he heard Sirius mutter something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like, "Yes, _Mum_."

"Ah ha!" Remus said loudly, startling both Peter and Sirius. "I've gotten to the bottom of it. Dumbledore really is a Dark Lord! Not only that, he creates Dark wizards!" Remus pointed to his long roll of parchment, apparently expecting them to have werewolf vision. "So he can look like the Leader of the Light, he grooms these wizards from a young age. See here," he said, pointed to a line of flowery cursive, "This shows that Albus Dumbledore knew Tom Riddle when he went to school. In fact, he was the one who picked up Riddle from his orphanage in the first place. And get this –Dumbledore used to be Head of Slytherin. Bet you weren't expecting that!"

"That sounds a bit farfetched, don't you think?" Peter said. "Dumbledore's been at Hogwarts forever. I mean, he's been alive forever. Is it really surprising that he knew a couple of Dark wizards?

"Sounds pretty convincing to me," Sirius said. "Like Moony said, he was the head of _Slytherin_."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't start that again."

Sirius shook his head. "No, really. Everyone knows that everyone dark comes from Slytherin."

"Exactly!" Remus said, practically jumping up and down. Well, not quite, but he was bobbing up and down on his toes. "There's a reason why Slytherin has that reputation –because Dumbledore wants to raise up evil wizards!

"In fact, I bet he was behind the whole Grindelwald conspiracy. According to this, he grew up in the same neighborhood as Dumbledore. He _knew_ Grindelwald. Also, why did it take over a decade to stop the Wizard head of the Nazis? Surely it's because Dumbledore was feeding false information to the Allies. Did you know that German is one of the languages Dumbledore is fluent in?"

"He is?" Peter asked, in spite of himself.

"Well…" Remus said skimming over the scroll. "I guess that source did come from the Quibbler… a couple of years ago."

"And how does this help us?" Peter asked, a little annoyed. While it was great having a genius for a friend, Remus did tend to get side-tracked occasionally.

Remus frowned. "I'm not sure. But I know this is important."

Harry started to cry in the bedroom, and Peter snapped his head toward Sirius. "You're getting off your arse to take care of him. Not me. And not only that –you're on the floor tonight. I get the couch."

"Fine."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Peter said apprehensively. "Just walk into the Ministry of Magic, and turn ourselves in?"

Remus nodded, and shoved a vial of Calming Draught into Peter's hand. Grateful, Peter chugged it quickly, feeling its relaxation take effect almost immediately. Remus offered a vial to Sirius as well, who shook his head. Remus looked over the scroll of parchment in his hands, and said, "According to my probability vectors, this is the best action to take. If you follow my directions exactly, we should be successful."

"But there's no guarantee," Peter said. Apparently the Calming Draught wasn't strong enough, because his heart was still beating erratically.

Remus grimaced. "There's never a guarantee. But like I said, this is our best option."

Remus then proceeded to charm a glamour on Peter and Sirius. Sirius's hair slowly shortened and transformed into a murky brown, while his aristocratic features became small and mundane. Though he couldn't see himself, he knew that his own appearance was changing to that of a freckly-faced, red-haired man with a long nose. "Now, these glamours should get you into the Ministry of Magic without too much trouble. Just remember, once you're in your seat, and the door has shut, tell the Minister that you're changing into your real appearance before you remove the glamour. Otherwise, you'll be toast."

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, will you Moony?" Sirius said. Of course Sirius was excited. A prank on the Ministry of Magic was right up his alley.

"Fine. Now, remember, the Minister will think you're an informant, with information on our whereabouts. When the Minister realizes she's been tricked, she'll freak. That's why you," Remus said, pointing to Sirius, "need to slip some of this Calming Draught into her tea. Without her noticing."

"I can do that." Sirius said, grinning.

"And then comes the hard part. You need to convince him that you're innocent, and that you deserve a chance to take some Veritaserum. Without it, they might just throw you into Azkaban without a trial." Remus said, his face grim.

Peter felt ready to spew all over his shoes. "We get it."

"Don't forget to send me a note with your trial date as soon as you find out. Okay?"

Peter nodded, and Sirius said, "Will do, Miss Moony."

"Now get your sorry hides out of here," Remus said, shoving them towards the fireplace.

Peter gulped as he took a handful of Floo Powder. It was now or never.

* * *

Crowds of wizards and witches pressed around Peter and Sirius as they made their way to the Minister's office. A particularly large wizard nearly pushed Peter into the fountain of Magical Cooperation. "Shut up," Peter muttered as Sirius began snickering. "It's making your glamour twitch," he said, in a low undertone. Thankfully, Sirius took the hint, and quieted down.

"Where the office again?" Peter asked. Sirius pointed far ahead, and Peter sighed.

After what felt like ages, they finally made it to the receptionist's desk, outside of the Minister's office. The receptionist, a pretty blonde, frowned at the two of them. "And what do you two want?" she asked, a touch haughty.

"We have an appointment with the Minister," Peter said significantly.

Skeptical, the reception checked her log. Her eyebrows raised when she read the names. "Mr. Grim and Mr. Flobberworm?"

Sirius looked constipated, with the effort it took him not to laugh. Peter tried not to scowl. Moony was so in for a prank war when they got back… if they got back. "That would be us," Peter said. "Code names to protect our innocence," he added, when the receptionist kept staring.

"Of course. Right this way." The receptionist knocked on the door, announcing their arrival, and then opened the door, gesturing for them to enter. The door clicked shut as soon as they entered, and Peter found himself face to face with Millicent Bagnold, current Minister of Magic.

Though glossy curls tumbled down her shoulders, the woman's face was harshly contoured, and her dark eyes were sharp and calculating. Peter turned to Sirius, begging him to take the lead. After all, Sirius had always had a way with the ladies.

"Minister Bagnold," Sirius said, leaning across the Minister's desk. "We have some very important information, but we need you to promise to not freak out."

"I'm capable of professionalism, I assure you," Minister Bagnold said stiffly.

"Good, good," Sirius said. With his amazing sleight of hand, Sirius managed to slip the Calming Draught into her tea. "Mind if we have a cup of tea ourselves? This may take some time."

The Minister waved her wand, a couple of china cups appeared on the desk in front of them. Peter sipped on his tea, as he watched Sirius manage to charm the Minister… marginally. Finally, when Sirius had run out of stalling small talk, he asked permission to remove their glamours. "Again, please promise to stay calm. We mean you no harm," Sirius said smoothly.

Once the glamours disappeared from the two Marauders, the Minister gasped. "You two have a lot of explaining to do," she snapped.

"Have some more tea, Minister," Sirius said. "You're going to need it."

* * *

Peter stuck his tongue out, and accepted the three drops of Veritaserum. Minister Bagnold looked down to the questions scrawled across her notes, and opened her mouth to question him; just then, the receptionist opened the door, and motioned for her to step out. Bagnold sighed, and said, "I'll be back in less than a minute. Stay put." With that, she left the office, and transfigured the door handle into a safe combination, clicking the lock shut.

Peter's heart raced, and he waited for his questioning to start. What was he supposed to say when they asked about who used the Imperius on him? Chances are, they'd think he was crazy once he said Dumbledore.

Sirius leaned into Peter and gave him a hug. Peter startled –this wasn't like Sirius at all. With the Veritaserum already affecting him, he blurted out, "What was that for?"

With his arms still around Peter, Sirius said, "Because I needed an excuse to do this –_Fictus Recordatio_."

The world seemed to turn fuzzy, and soon Peter found himself staring at the Minister. Why was he here again? Peter blinked a couple of times, and it all came back to him. He was here to tell the Minister that he was innocent. That he had been Imperiused, and forced to betray the Potters.

"What is your name?" Minister Bagnold asked, setting her dictation quill.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Blood status?"

"Pureblood."

"Did Sirius Black betray the Potters as their Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Did you betray the Potters as their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes, but not of my own free will. I was under the Imperius Curse."

"Who put the Imperius Curse on you?"

"Voldemort." Why did that sound wrong to Peter? It seemed off…But then, he was under Veritaserum, so it must have been true.

"Did you want to betray the Potters?"

"No. I was devastated when the Imperius finally wore off. Since then, I've been doing everything I can to keep their son safe."

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"No. He is under the Fidelius charm."

The Minister scanned over her notes, and nodded. "Thank you, Peter. That will be all of my questions for you. Your turn, Black," she said with a touch of distaste.

Peter frowned, as he felt the effects of some spell begin wear off. Then, suddenly, the words _Albus Dumbledore_ came forcibly to mind. Peter shot a glare at Sirius. Padfoot had placed a memory charm on him! What on earth was wrong with the wizard?

Peter opened his mouth to argue with Sirius, but Minister Bagnold began questioning him. Peter frowned. Well, there was more than one way to skin a dog. He'd just have to wait until they got home.

"Did you betray the Potters as their Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Did Peter Pettigrew betray the Potters as their Secret Keeper?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault. He was Imperiused."

"Thank you, Sirius Black. That will be all for now," Minister Bagnold said, deactivating her dictation quill. She then filled out a fraying form, and handed it to Peter. "Here's your court date. Make sure you show up," she said sharply.

Then, noticing Sirius staring at her, Minister Millicent Bagnold snapped at Sirius, "What are you looking at?"

"Your lovely hair, Millicent," Sirius said.

"He's still under Truth Serum," Peter muttered. To his surprise, the Minister blushed.

"I see. Well, out of my office you two. I'm a busy woman."

"If you're ever not so busy, send me an owl, 'kay?" Sirius said, as Peter dragged his friend out of the office. Peter groaned as his friend continued to describe the physical beauty of one Millicent Bagnold. Only Sirius Black could manage to hit on a witch, while under the influence of Veritaserum, and succeed. Sometimes it just sucked to be Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Half an hour later, Peter found himself sitting in the shabby recliner, clutching his head. While he was happy to be safe and in one piece, Peter hadn't expected this. Did Moony really need to interrogate them now? Why not wait until he had taken a nice, long nap?

"And you're sure that Peter said it was Voldemort, and not Dumbledore?" Remus asked, waving his hands impatiently. "Because this is really important."

"Yes." Sirius said. "I'm sure."

"And the court date is on the 13th of November, at eleven in the afternoon?"

"Yes."

"And you're absolutely sure that the Minister dismissed you, and that you didn't escape the Ministry of Magic like fugitives?"

"YES! I'M SURE!" Sirius bellowed. "Would you knock it off with the questions already? I still have a hangover from the truth serum."

Peter grimaced. He was still dealing with the after-effects as well. Unfortunately for Sirius, this only increased his anger. "What were you thinking, putting a memory charm on me? You botched up everything! Dumbledore's going to think I don't remember who Imperiused me. Don't you think he'll be suspicious?"

"Really, Peter. Don't be daft," Remus said. "If you had been paying attention to my lectures, you would have known this was part of The Plan. You see, if we pass it off right, Dumbledore will think that Voldemort altered your memory. Now, we'll need you to pretend that you still fawn over him, and we'll be just fine."

Peter's eyes bugged out. "What? You want me to what?"

"I know it's hard, but it's the only way we can win this. If Dumbledore knows we're openly defying him, we'll lose." Remus said.

"We'll lose big time," Sirius added.

Peter's headache grew stronger. "And just h-how do you expect me to pull that off? You b-both know I'm a horrible actor!"

Sirius and Remus stared at him, and Peter's eyes widened. He shook his head violently. "No way! You're not messing with my memory again!"

"Just chill, Wormtail. It's only short-term." Sirius said.

"Sirius is right," Remus said. "I engineered this memory charm to work on a temporary basis. It only lasts for a few minutes, and then the proper memory comes back. Prongs used it all the time to stay out of trouble during sixth year."

"I know that," Peter snapped. "I'm more m-mad that you didn't tell me beforehand! It's just rude to mess with people's minds."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Sirius grumbled.

"You're one to talk!" Peter shot back. "You threw a temper tantrum on Tuesday, when Moony used your shampoo!"

"Enough, you two!" Remus said. "Go take a nap if you really want one."

"I'm taking your bed," Sirius said, shooting off before Peter or Remus could argue. Peter glared at his friend's retreating back.

"Fine," Remus said, watching the door close. "I'll be gone tonight anyway." When Peter looked over at his friend, Remus shrugged. "I can't just stick around for my transformation, with a baby in the house."

Peter frowned. He'd forgotten all about the full moon. "Where will you go?"

"There's an abandoned cellar at the end of street," Remus said, looking back down at his notes. Then, taking pity on Peter, he said, "You could try a cushioning charm on the bathroom floor."

Groaning, Peter grabbed the afghan off of the recliner's back. He didn't really have another choice. As soon as he walked towards the bathroom, Harry began crying. Peter sighed, and unlocked the bedroom with a quick _Alohomora_. As soon as Peter pulled Harry out of the crib, Harry stopped crying. Instead, Harry smiled, and reached for the buttons on Peter's robe. Peter sighed, and then smiled. Harry might be a handful, but he was certainly glad to have the young Potter in his life. Somehow, the infant kept him centered.

Peter quietly walked back to the recliner in the living room, cradling Harry in his arms. "Don't worry, Harry," Peter whispered. "You're not alone."

* * *

**A/N: **_Fictus Recordatio_ is a short-term memory charm that I made up. It means "false memory" in Latin.

* * *

**What do you think will happen in court? Will something go wrong with Lupin's transformation? Is there more romance in the air for Peter and Rita Skeeter?**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing For Final Judgment

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the Marauders. If only. Cue *Dramatic Sigh*. While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for **free** and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, follows, and views. I can't believe I already have over 1800 hits! Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope to continue to get even better as I write this story. Also, Camp NaNoWriMo started today (you can still join!). They now allow you to create a category of your own –I chose Harry Potter fiction. Wahoo! So, with my goal, I should be posting a chapter every other day. What do you think? Is that too often? Or would you, my fellow readers, enjoy that? Anyway, on with the story… :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Preparing for Final Judgment**

Peter smiled into his drink as he stared at the lovely Rita Skeeter in front of him. He was surprised at Rita's request to meet in a muggle café, but then, Rita was full of surprises. Not to mention, it gave them some added privacy.

A couple of muggles gave Rita some strange looks, as they noticed the quill and scroll to her right. But then, this was London. People did strange things all the time. According to Rita, anyway. Peter adjusted his t-shirt collar, and looked down at his fish and chips. Surprisingly, the muggle beer that they were battered in tasted pretty good. Peter had to fight not to fidget as he waited for Rita to answer. While he didn't expect a nasty response, Rita could be pretty unpredictable.

"Then why would you tell me that Dumbledore was behind all of this, if you plan on ignoring his part in the conspiracy?" Rita asked, nursing her own drink.

Peter sighed. He still couldn't tell if Rita was angry or curious. Probably both. "We want to keep Dumbledore off balance. And, we do plan on taking him down eventually. Just not at the expense of little Harry becoming a pawn."

Rita frowned. "I guess I can understand that."

"Not to mention, it doesn't hurt to have a plot twist happen –it keeps your readers interested, right?" Peter paused. "Hopefully my favorite reporter doesn't give up on me."

Rita smiled, her eyes creasing behind her navy blue glasses. "Don't worry, Pete. I won't give up on you anytime soon."

The way she purred his nickname did funny things to Peter's stomach. "G-good," he said.

"Why do you stutter occasionally?" Rita asked, peering at Peter with an unreadable gaze.

Peter's neck flushed. "S-sometimes, it just h-happens. Only when I'm n-nervous." Peter swallowed, and tried to steady his speech. "I guess I just don't want you to make fun of me."

Rita shook her head. "I have never made fun of you in the entire we've been dating. Why would you think I'd do something like that?" Rita flashed a feral grin and said, "It's not like I'm trying to skewer you via the press. I reserve that for the truly nasty."

Peter chucked weakly. "My friends have teased me since we started Hogwarts. It's no secret that I'm the lamest one of the bunch."

"That's rubbish," Rita snapped. "Do you really think I would waste my time dating someone who was mediocre? Do you think so low of me?" When Peter shook his head, she continued. "They don't sound like very good friends, if you ask me."

Peter's eyes widened. He shook his head, and crammed one of the chips into his mouth. Though Rita looked at him impatiently, Peter took his time to answer. She did have a point, he supposed. He couldn't remember the last time they had given him an honest compliment. But then, didn't they heckle each other as well? Well, they did, but certainly not as much as they derided him. Peter frowned. Prongs had certainly had been kinder…

"Well?"

Peter shrugged. "They're just joking around. They don't mean any harm."

"So it comes to this, huh?" Rita said, gesturing with her fork. "You enjoy being a doormat."

"Oi!" Peter protested. "No I d-don't!"

"Well, that's what they see you as," Rita said. "If you don't change things, your friends will never respect you." Rita dug her fork into her shepherd's pie, and gracefully began to eat. For a moment, Peter was distracted by her lips, until her words sunk in.

Peter huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Barge into the house, and demand they treat me respect?"

Rita shook her head. "They'd probably just laugh at you." Peter nodded; this was probably true. Rita took another bite of her lunch and, swallowed. "It will take some time, but basically, you need to win each power play as they come."

"Power play?"

"Each time your friends try to make you do something against your will, stand up for yourself. Even if they're right." Rita said, twirling her fork in the air. "If they are right, come up with a better method, so you're still on top."

Peter blinked at her choice of words, and tugged on t-shirt collar again. "Right… I guess can do that."

"Oh, and it'll probably help if you're angry," Rita said, pushing her food over to Peter's side of the booth. She deftly slipped next to him, and whispered into his ear, "You stop stuttering when you're angry. In fact, you're downright sexy when you're mad."

Peter raised an eyebrow and said as confidently as he could, "Is that so?" He then pulled Rita closer to him, and kissed her. The sound of Rita sighing encouraged him, and he deepened the kiss. Several moments later, they broke apart, and Peter said, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"It took you long enough," Rita said, pouting slightly. "Here, I thought I was going to have to be the forward one."

"I just wanted to make sure the moment was right, and that you knew I liked you for you, and not just your body." Peter then grinned. "Though you definitely have a breathtaking figure."

Rita's eyes gleamed, and she said, "There's a reason I like short men."

* * *

Peter walked into the flat, hands in his trouser pockets, whistling. Rita sure was good for him. Peter then stopped in the living room –where was everyone? Peter looked around –Remus wasn't at his usual desk, and Sirius wasn't anywhere in sight. The sound of Harry crying faintly came from the bedroom, and he frowned. What did those two loons think, leaving a baby all alone? Peter paused. Had they been there when he left? He had assumed someone was home… Peter thought hard, and remembered the sound of a toilet flushing as he had walked out the door. No, someone had definitely been home earlier. Peter sighed.

"Sirius? Remus?" Peter called, hoping one of the Marauders had been home. When no one answered, he called again, "Padfoot, Moony?"

At the sound of his voice, Harry started crying harder. Peter sighed and walked into the cramped bedroom. Harry pulled himself up to the height the crib, and started reaching for Peter, clasping and unclasping his little hands. Peter looked at Harry and frowned. He had forgotten how old Harry already was. Hadn't he already started talking? The words "Moo-ey" came to mind, and Peter nodded. He should be saying small words, and he should be crawling around. So why hadn't Harry said a single word since they took him? _His parents just died._ Shame filled Peter, as he realized that he hadn't been very mindful of his new charge. Well, really, it was Padfoot's charge, but he was the one really taking care of Harry. So why hadn't he noticed?

Peter gently lifted Harry out of the crib, and began cradling him. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have paid more attention to you. I should have understood something was wrong." Harry started to quiet as Peter rocked him, to Peter's great relief. "I promise I'll do better by you, okay Harry?"

The sound of the front door opening startled Peter, and he jerked around. Harry started crying again, so Peter began bouncing the baby on his hip. Peter shook his head and began walking toward the front door, his eyes narrowed. Sirius and Remus would be getting a piece of his mind.

When Peter saw the sight in front of him, however, the anger almost completely left him. Remus stumbled in, half-naked, covered in deep gashes. Remus limped forward, his eyes wild, and his breath ragged. He hadn't seen Remus this bad after a transformation since… the Marauders had become Animagi.

Peter sighed, and gently placed Harry on the couch temporarily, while he placed a blanket on the ground. Peter then moved Harry to the blanket. Chances are, Harry wouldn't move an inch.

Peter then turned to his friend, and helped him into the bathroom. "Looks like you had a rough time," Peter said softly, as he started the shower for Remus. Remus was clearly embarrassed by the assistance, and refused to say anything. Peter rummaged in the cupboards under the sink until he found a bottle of dittany and a vial of Pain-Relieving Potion. Peter handed Remus the potion, who drank it swiftly. "Once you're done taking a shower," Peter said, "I'll help you with those gashes." Though he knew his friend might need help removing clothing, Peter decided against it. Not only would it embarrass Remus completely –it would be just weird. "I'll see you in a bit," Peter said, and walked out of the bathroom.

As Peter picked up Harry and walked to the couch, he sighed. He wasn't sure if he felt like a den mother, or a house elf. Harry smiled at him, as Peter cuddled with him in the recliner. Peter smiled back. He supposed it wasn't so bad. It was too bad Sirius didn't take time to enjoy moments like this with Harry. Speaking of Sirius… where was he? As if reading his mind, Harry said softly, "Paddy."

Peter's heart beat accelerated, and he summoned his Patronus. He lifted an eyebrow as he noticed its change; instead of mimicking his Animagus form, the Patronus was in the shape of an exotic-looking beetle. Peter shrugged, and said to the Patronus, "Find Sirius. And tell him: _Get Your Arse Over Here! Harry's Talking!"_

Peter watched as the beetle glided out of the room, and through the front door. For some inexplicable reason, the Patronus reminded him of Rita Skeeter. Peter blinked a couple of times; he certainly wouldn't be telling that to Rita. He didn't know a woman in existence who enjoy being compared to an insect.

"Wormtail?" Remus called hoarsely.

Peter looked back down at Harry, and said, "I'll be right back, Harry." He looked into Harry's wide green eyes and added, "Paddy will be here soon too." He placed Harry back on the frayed blanket and headed back to the bathroom.

What would his friends do without him? End up homeless or in Azkaban, probably.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sirius barged through the front door, looking slightly green. By this time, Remus was sitting back in his "study zone," bandaged and lathered in dittany. Peter wrinkled his nose; he could smell the the oily potion from the recliner.

"Paddy," Harry said, reaching his arms ups to Sirius. Sirius smiled, and took Harry from Peter. Sirius then proceeded to twirl Harry in the air, Harry's giggles filling the air. Peter nodded; it was about time Sirius start taking his role as godfather more importantly.

Sirius continued to tickle Harry, and said, "I got that potion you said to, Moony."

"What potion?" Peter asked. As his friends shared a long glance, Peter felt his stomach to sink. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's uh… Amentortia," Sirius said. "It's for you… to take."

"Why would I need that? I'm doing great with Rita. I don't need any help," Peter snapped.

Sirius glanced back and Remus and said, "Er, well, it's not to help you with Rita. It's to help you… convince Dumbledore that you're still… on his side."

"No! Absolutely not!" Peter yelled. Rita was right –anger certainly did seem to help with the stuttering. "Take that bloody potion back!"

Sirius pulled a face, and gestured toward Remus. Peter snapped his head toward Remus, who sighed. Remus scratched his head with the highlighter in his hand, unaware that the cap was off. Any other moment, and Peter would be laughing his head off. This, however was no laughing matter. "Explain," Peter hissed.

"I thought that the Marauder memory charm would do the trick, but you're going to be in that courtroom for at least an hour," Remus said, his voice still weak. "And, as we all know, you're a horrible actor. There's no way you'll be able to convince Dumbledore that you don't know."

Peter shook his head. Rita had hit the nail on the head; his friends really did think he was a doormat, if they thought he would actually go along with this. "You're on crack, Moony. Don't you know how dangerous that stuff is? I would be madly, passionately in love with Dumbledore for the next 48 hours. Even worse, I would be fully cognizant of what was going on, but unable to stop myself. I'd be surprised if I didn't kiss the old coot by the time you got me out of there."

At that, Sirius began guffaw. Peter narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny, Sirius. Imagine if you were the one who had to take the damn love potion –and if it made you kiss Snivellus."

Sirius's face went an even darker green, and he muttered, "I already had to."

Peter blanched. "That's disgusting, Padfoot. I know you're easy, but don't you think that's taking it a little too far?"

Sirius glared at him, and he said, "I did it for you, idiot. How else do you think I got Snape to make this potion for you?"

Peter blinked several times. He didn't even know what question to ask first. "Wh –How? How on earth did you get Snape to kiss you? How did that even help?"

Sirius grimaced. "I used some Polyjuice potion from my mother, to impersonate Eloise Greengrass. You know, the really pretty Slytherin?" At Peter's nod, "Well, I convinced him that I was her, and that I need a love potion to help me sleep my way up the ranks of the Ministry." Sirius then shuddered. "He demanded payment."

Though Peter was sure he knew the answer, he asked anyway, "What kind of payment?"

Sirius looked ready to gag, but he said, "Oh, you know… in the form of a snog. Let's just say that my first kiss as a girl wasn't pleasant."

Remus started laughing hoarsely, and Peter smirked. It was about someone else suffer at the expense of their plans. Peter then frowned. "You're not the best actor either, Sirius. Are you sure Snivellus didn't know it was you? If I were him, I would have made you suffer like that."

Sirius shuddered again and said, "I sure hope not. Otherwise, he'll never let me live it down."

Remus shrugged. "Well, we know if Snivellus starts blackmailing you with pictures."

"Oi! Not cool!"

Peter's grin faded as he remembered why Sirius had gotten the potion in the first place. "Funny as this may be, there's no way I'm taking this potion."

Sirius glared at him. "You'd better. I gave up my dignity to protect you."

Peter shook his head. "That's touching, but I'm still not taking it."

"Peter, be reasonable," Remus said. "This is the only way we can keep you and Harry safe.

Peter's eyes narrowed. _Absolutely not._ There was no way he'd let his friends guilt-trip him into this one. Especially since he had a better idea. "No, it's not. In fact, it's a lousy idea. You don't think Dumbledore can recognize the effects of a love potion? I'd bet you 25 galleons that he does." When Remus began to protest, Peter added, "Not to mention a little Politician's Poise would work loads better."

Remus moved his mouth soundlessly for a few moments, and then clicked his jaw shut. Peter watched as Remus thought it over. He thought he could almost hear the werewolf's mind churning. Finally, Remus said, "I guess that would work. But won't they check for potions before they let you testify?"

Peter snickered. "Are you kidding me? If they checked for Politician's Poise, they'd have to kick out the whole Wizengamot. It's considered a wizard's right in court."

Remus nodded, still thinking. "How would we get ahold of some?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Really? If Padfoot's mum can afford to hand over some Poly Juice potion, she certainly can give me some of this potion. Heck, you could probably buy it, Remus. It's only 11 sickles." Peter paused. "And since Sirius's mum actually likes me, I'm sure she'll hand it over in a jiffy." Sirius grumbled to himself, eliciting a grin from Peter. "Did it occur to you, Padfoot, to just ask your mum for some Amentortia? You could have saved yourself a lot of grief."

Peter smirked as his friend's jaw dropped. Sirius then slowly stood up, and said, "Excuse me while I go puke in the toilet." He handed Harry back to Peter, and ran towards the bathroom.

"How on earth did you manage to bully him into that?" Peter asked Remus.

Remus smirked. "I may have insinuated that he'd end up changing all the diapers if you didn't make it through court."

Peter frowned, and looked back down at Harry, who was now asleep in his arms. Well, at least he had won the first power play. It looked like it would be a while before he convinced his friends that he had a backbone.

* * *

Peter waiting for the Security Auror to scan him for weapons, before walking to the entrance to the Wizengamot. Peter's heart was thundering, and he knew that if he were to speak, all that would come out would be incomprehensible stutters. Peter gulped down the sparkly vial of Politician's Poise, and sighed as his nerves calmed. A smirk adorned his face, and he felt the liquid confidence fill his entire being. Sure, he might come off a bit pretentious, but at least he'd be able to keep his act together.

Peter smoothed his new dress robes gifted to him by Walburga Black. For whatever reason, the woman had taken a shining to him. Thank goodness the woman had a prestigious seat on the Wizengamot. Hopefully all the favors she had been calling in would sway the court. As the doors opened, Peter flashed his biggest smile, and strutted into the court.

A glint of light caught his eye, and Peter looked up at the visitor's balcony. Her glasses glaring with the room's light, Rita winked at him. Peter smiled even brighter, and blew her a kiss. To his surprise, a couple of other women in the balcony seemed to swoon. Peter nodded and headed to the defendant's chair. Even as the magical chains circled around his wrists, Peter smiled. He had a good feeling about the court session. He was going to come out on top.

* * *

**Stay tuned until next chapter, for the big court blow out! What do you think will happen? How will Dumbledore respond? How will they get away from Dumbledore's grasp? As always, I love to hear your suggestions and thoughts.**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Ministry Smack-Down

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the Marauders. If they were, they wouldn't be dead! While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for **free** and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Happy belated April Fools! Last chapter, I had up that Sirius shagged Snape as a Polyjuiced girl, but we all know he wouldn't go that far, even for revenge. I changed it to a snog later last night. So, sorry for the whiplash! I guess I pulled a Marauder's prank on you. ;)

* * *

_**Author's Note 2:**_ Again, in my story, I do not have Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. There is a little wiggle room in canon for this interpretation. For a deeper explanation, refer to my author note in Chapter 3. I will have an explanation for my choice of Chief Warlock at the end of the chapter.

Also, I included two made up characters, related to the lesser known Harry Potter characters, Sacharissa Tugwood and Andrew Kirke. Don't worry, they're only present in this chapter. No OC takeovers here.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Ministry Smack-Down**

Hundreds of voices quieted as Minister Bagnold hammered on the pulpit. "The trial of Peter Pettigrew will begin!" If Peter didn't have Calming Draught and Politician's Poise running through his bloodstream, he probably would have been sweating galleons. Peter looked around the courtroom casually, as if he was just there for tea. The rows of Wizengamot seats towered above him, as if he were in a fish bowl, ready for inspection. Then again, Peter supposed that he was. Though Peter grinned confidently on the outside, he knew he would need every gram of help that he could get.

_"Hello, Peter. My name is Poly, and I will be your virtual assistant for the next three hours,"_ a feminine voice sounded in his head.

Peter blinked a couple of times. Was he having some kind of aural hallucination?

"_Don't worry, dear, you're not hallucinating. I'm an intentional side-effect of the potion you took. I will be your guide –to help you know how to best speak and woo your audience. I am the product of several thousands of years of political experience," _Poly said.

Peter scooted back in the chair, wincing slightly at the magical restraints. _"I've taken Politician's Poise before, and I've never had this happen," _Peter said back to the voice in his mind. Surely talking to imaginary voices wasn't a good sign.

"_Oh, silly Peter,"_ Poly said. _"I'm not just any potion. You ordered me from Black Apothecaries, yes? I am an extremely expensive potion, and I have additional effects due to the last technological advancements in potions, arithmancy, and runes."_

Peter spared a glance at Walburga, sitting above him, slightly to his left. The Black Matriarch was dressed in absurdly expensive emerald dress robes, and huge diamonds weighed down her neck; clearly she saw this trial as a political advancement for the Black family. She winked at him, and Peter had the distinct feeling that she was aware of the mental conversation Peter was enduring at the present.

"_**Enduring?**__ I'll have you know I'm quite the commodity,"_ Poly sniffed audibly. _"I'll just keep my mouth shut and let do this on your own, if that's what you really want."_

"_No! No, I'm good,"_ Peter thought frantically._ "I didn't mean it! I really need your help!"_

"_Okay, then,"_ Poly said, slightly mollified. _"Don't say anything until I give you advice. And wait for your solicitor to give you permission, understand?"_

Peter nodded and then scrunched his eyebrows together. He had a solicitor? Peter hadn't even thought to hire one. Hopefully the Wizengamot would allow him a designated one.

At that moment, Minister Bagnold gestured for the Chief Warlock to speak. Peter's eyes flicked to Augusta Longbottom. Something about her name niggled in the back of his head, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something important… Peter almost frowned at the thought, but the potion wouldn't let him. Augusta Longbottom nodded sternly, and said, "Will Pettigrew's solicitor please step forward, so we can start the trial?"

"With pleasure," a male voice said from behind Peter. Peter twisted around, to see his solicitor. In all of the commotion, he didn't think to look behind him. The solicitor stepped forward, ceasing Peter's need to crane his neck. The man was dressed in impeccable dress robes, and had a physique that Peter would die for. That said, his hair was graying and balding, and his face was riddled with worry-lines.

"_At least he's in shape,"_ Peter thought to himself. _"He probably has a better chance with the ladies than I do, and I'm supposed to be in my prime."_

Poly snorted in his head. _"Looks aren't everything, dear. And you clearly don't realize what a boon you were handed. That's Alexander Kirke –he's best magical solicitor in all of England! Well, at least, since Emmett died from dragon pox in '72. You must have a very rich benefactor."_

Peter nodded. Surely it was Walburga's work. Peter then focused back on the solicitor, who was gesturing to a scroll in his hand. "Please turn your attention to Exhibit A. There is a copy in front of each Wizengamot member, yes. As you see, this is the transcript from the Veritaserum interview in Minister Bagnold's office."

"With all due respect," Dumbledore interrupted. Peter's smile remained charismatic, even though he wanted badly to roll his eyes. "Why is this trial taking place first? I would think that Sirius Black, as secret keeper, should have his trial first."

Alexander Kirke nodded and said, "That is precisely why my client is going first. Surely you would like the less significant case to be out of the way, so you can focus on the trial of the century."

"_In case you didn't notice, he was using sarcasm,"_ Poly said. _"Yours is clearly the trial of the century. Dumbledore just doesn't know it yet."_

Peter shrugged. As far as Peter was concerned, the less Dumbledore knew, the better.

"Now, if there aren't any more interruptions," the solicitor said pointedly, "we will listen to the audio recording that Minister Bagnold made of the occurrence. For those of you who struggle with the small print, of course." Alexander smiled thinly.

Though he hadn't expected it, it made sense that the Minister would record such an important moment. Peter smoothed a wrinkle on his robes, and smiled at a couple of the female Wizengamot members. To his surprise, they smiled back.

Peter listened to snippets of the recording, as he already knew what had been said. As he waited for the moment, Poly continued to whisper advice to him. _"Now remember, when they declare that you're the Secret Keeper, you need to look genuinely sad. Not guilty, mind you. Just sad. Sad and betrayed."_

Finally the moment came, and several of the Wizengamot members gasped. Now that they knew Sirius was not the Secret Keeper, it was only a tiny while until they knew the truth, and the accusations started hurling…

"Were you the Potter's the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray the Potters as their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes, but not of my own free will. I was under the Imperius Curse."

"Who put the Imperius Curse on you?"

"Voldemort."

The gasps grew louder, and a couple of women fanned themselves with the transcript, presumably ready to faint. _"That's just a farce of femininity. A classic political move," _Poly snarled in his head. _"Now, make sure you look angry. Angry at the man who made you betray your friends."_

"_That won't be hard."_ Peter's face sneered, and to his surprise, his eyes started to well with tears, of their own accord. Peter could tell by the various looks sent on him, that so far, many believed him. He could feel Dumbledore's gaze on him, but refused to look at the man. He had never been good at Occlumency, and now wasn't exactly the best time to practice his skills. But, he would look when Poly gave him the cue.

"_Don't worry, dear,"_ Poly said_. "I come with full shields against Occlumency. After all, doesn't every politician need to shield his thoughts?"_ Poly then hastily added_, "But don't look at the man yet. Not until I tell you to."_

Finally, the recording ended, and all faces turned towards Peter's solicitor. "As the transcript and audio recording suggest, Peter was under the influence of the Imperius, and since we have allowed leniency on several others for this same plea, I see no reason to do any different for my client," Solicitor Kirke said, and added, "Especially since he was willing to testify under Veritaserum, unlike certain other British magical citizens."

"How can we be sure that Peter didn't obliviate himself?" Dumbledore asked. With Poly's guidance, Peter managed to look genuinely hurt at Dumbledore's suggestion. "Or of course, by someone else," Dumbledore added, trying to placate Peter.

"He was given a mental scanning before the trial," Solicitor Kirke replied. "No signs of a memory charm were present."

Peter felt himself start to panic inside. Now Dumbledore would know he knew!

"_Shh, Peter dear, it's okay. He only suspects at this point. From now to the end of the trial, you need to act like you're his greatest disciple."_

Peter was deeply grateful to have Poly's assistance; without her, there was no way he'd be able to pull off such a feat. Even if he was a Marauder.

"Now, onto Exhibit B," Solicitor Kirke said. "We will now view memories projected from the Ministry Pensieve."

Peter's eyes itched to blink, but Poly wouldn't let him. _"Don't show your surprise,"_ Poly hissed. _"Smile and nod, like you're expecting this."_

Peter obeyed Poly quickly. As he watched the memories stream from a vial into the pensieve, he couldn't help but wonder how. How had they managed to change his memories so that Dumbledore wasn't featured squarely in each one?

What Peter saw next baffled him. If he didn't know any better, these were his memories. Maybe this Walburga's doing, again. Actually, he was almost certain it was. Peter watched in crystal clear vision memory Peter tied and gagged in front of Voldemort, as Voldemort gloated about his ability to persuade others. He watched Voldemort Imperius memory Peter –that part of the memory was accurate –and then demand the Secret of the Potter's location.

The memory changed, and it showed Peter in the shivering in the alley. Most of the memory was not tampered with, as the battle in Peter's mind wasn't audible. The only part missing was him appearing as his Animagus form. Finally, he watched in satisfaction, as memory Peter declared his innocence, and made an Unbreakable Vow to Harry.

The memory switched, and Peter shut his eyes. He had already lived through James's death twice –in real life, and when he convinced his friends. Thankfully, Poly agreed with this action. _"Your vulnerability, and your grief will help convince the Wizengamot."_

"_Well, at least my pain is worth something,"_ Peter shot back at Poly.

Poly sighed_. "Don't expect to explain humanity. I'm just an Arithmantic algorithm," _Poly muttered.

Though it seemed like the memory would never end, finally, the sound shut off. Peter opened his eyes, and felt thick streams of tears coat his cheeks. After a few moments, Peter finally wiped his eyes, and set his chin with determination. _"I do think that the ladies are quite taken with you, Peter," _Poly whispered.

Peter looked around, and found that she was right. It seemed that every female present, including Minister Bagnold, had wet eyes. In fact, hankies dotted throughout the balconies above him. Peter tried to smile but felt his lower lip tremble. A couple of women sighed as they stared him –Peter would have a hard time not letting this trial go to his head.

"Now, before you ask, these memories have been verified as accurate by the DMLE and the DOM." Solicitor Kirke said, staring at Dumbledore. "As you can see, He sincerely feels remorse for his actions, and the memories clearly show him forced against his will and very nature. Again, I plead that you find Peter Pettigrew not guilty in this court room."

Chief Warlock Longbottom motioned for a vote, and the rustling of papers sounded through the room. To Peter's great relief, the Wizengamot voted not guilty, with only a few votes to the contrary. Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore was one of the few to vote contrary.

"I declare Peter Pettigrew innocent of all charges," the Chief Warlock announced, and the Minister seconded the action. "This trial is now dismissed. Bring in the accused Sirius Black for his trial. Let's get this over with."

Peter smiled, relief filling his face. Once the magical chains dropped from his wrists, Peter rose from his slowly. "That way everyone gets a chance to look at you," Poly said. "Especially the photographers." He waved to everyone before striding out of the courtroom. He shot Sirius a thumbs up, as they passed each other.

"Good luck, Padfoot," he said, smiling at his friend.

Sirius' shoulders relaxed slightly. "Thanks pal."

* * *

Peter made his way through the visitor's balcony, pushing past the other attendees. Thank goodness it wasn't illegal for Peter to be there –there was no way that he wouldn't be there as moral support for Sirius. Several women waved shyly at Peter, but then, it was probably just because they hadn't locked eyes on Sirius yet. Now there was a real ladies man.

"_Tch. With a little work, you could be quite the ladies' man yourself," _Poly said.

Peter shook his head, and finally settled into the seat next to Remus. For a moment Peter panicked when he didn't see Harry, but Remus looked down at his arms, which were folded. Peter sighed as he realized that Harry must have a disillusionment charm on him. _"Also a silencing charm,"_ Poly added.

Remus was careful to not let anything slip, but he did manage to say, "While that was nerve-wracking, I knew it would work out. You were innocent, after all."

Peter yawned, and slumped back into his seat. Though, he straightened relatively quickly, at Poly's _"Sit up!"_ Apparently the potion was starting to wear off a bit, as he could disobey Poly.

The gravel sounded, and Peter looked down at Sirius. Sirius, unlike him, didn't need a dose of Politician's Poise to keep him suave. He had been raised for politics, after all. Sirius pouted, and gazed around at the female Wizengamot members. If they had acted sympathetic towards Peter, they were downright enthusiastic for Sirius. Peter swore he could see one Wizengamot member holding up a sign that said, "Owl Me." Peter frowned, and folded his arms. Of course, it probably helped that they already knew the man was innocent.

_"Stop that!"_ Poly hissed. Peter sighed, and rearranged his face into a smile.

"Please refer to Exhibit A," Sirius' solicitor said with a light accent. "Here is the transcript from Sirius's Veritaserum interview."

Peter could feel Poly getting excited inside of his head, which, frankly, was strange._ "That's Lizette Tugwood! She's the best solicitor in all Europe!"_

Peter nodded; it made sense that Walburga would choose the best solicitor for her son.

"This should be a quick trial," Remus said, leaning over to Remus. "So, be ready to leave quickly."

"_Did you betray the Potters as their Secret Keeper?"_

"_No."_

Once the recording ended, Solicitor Tugwood cleared her throat. "Surely, this more than proves my client's innocence. As we know the real Secret Keeper's identity, and the story behind the Potter's death, there is surely no reason to delay my client's sentence. And again, my client willingly underwent Truth Serum."

Whispering spread through the courtroom, and at least to Peter, it appeared a done deal for Sirius. _"I agree,"_ Poly said, her voice starting to sound softer. _"The Wizengamot definitely seems in favor of declaring your friend's innocence."_

All except Dumbledore, who was practically glaring at Sirius. From Peter's spot, he could see Sirius send the old man an innocent look of incredulity. Dumbledore seemed to boil after the look. Good thing Sirius was good at Occlumency. That, and Dumbledore wouldn't dare use a spoken, more intensive version of Legilimency in the middle of the courtroom.

Augusta Longbottom again gestured for a vote, and the Wizengamot members began writing their votes. This time, the vote was unanimous, except for one single vote. And, of course, that vote belonged to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn't even trying to mask his anger. In fact, Peter could almost hear the old man's teeth grinding from across the room.

"Get up," Remus said. "We need to meet him in the hall."

Peter nodded, and stood up. As he pushed through the row of seats, he looked back, and saw Remus gingerly moving, careful not to hurt Harry. Peter smiled, and looked forward again.

"_Smile at the girls,"_ Poly insisted, her voice growing even quieter. Peter obliged, and saw several women smile back at him. As Peter stepped into the hallway, he realized that he hadn't seen Rita anywhere in sight.

* * *

"Phew! At least that's over with," Sirius said, as he walked towards Peter and Remus. The rumbling sound of talking spilled into the hallway, as the door was open a crack. Peter heard the gravel sound, and the official session of the Wizengamot began.

Remus nodded, and adjusted the invisible Harry in his arms. "So Dumbledore didn't try to hold you back?"

Sirius smirked. "He moved towards me, but for some strange reason, my mother detained him."

"Strange indeed," Peter said, grinning at the image in his head. He'd have to send Walburga a very nice thank-you basket.

Remus then frowned, and said, "We have to get out of here now. Come on." Then, just like that, he shifted Harry, presumably, and grabbed hold of Sirius and Peter. A crack sounded, and soon, they were tumbling through time and space.

* * *

Once Peter's vision cleared, he found himself in some sort of Muggle building. People rushed past him on either side, and several seating areas, as well as food vendors, surrounded him.

"Where are we?" Peter asked.

Remus discretely removed the disillusionment and silencing charms from Harry before responding. A couple of Muggles blinked, and then shook their heads. Remus got ready to hand Harry to Peter, but was intercepted. Sirius grabbed Harry, and started rocking Harry, who was screaming loudly. "It's okay, Harry. I've got you," Sirius cooed.

Peter blinked at Padfoot's behavior, and then shrugged. It was about time Sirius start taking some responsibility. He then turned to Remus, and said again, "Where are we?"

Remus smiled. "We're in a Muggle airport. We'll be flying to our new destination."

Peter nodded and asked, "And where is that?"

"I'll tell you, but first you need to strip."

Peter's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What?"

Remus laughed. "Not in here, you dolt. In the bathroom, of course." Rummaging through his rucksack, Remus pulled out three pairs of clothing. "We all need to change into some Muggle clothing. I think I see a loo over there."

The three Marauders headed over to the bathroom, with Harry in tow. As they entered the bathroom, Remus said, "When you're done dressing, leave all of your clothing in the trash. Understand?"

Peter frowned, but then Poly filled in for him. _"He wants to make sure you don't have any tracking charms on you. Make sure you perform a Finite charm once you've stripped bare."_

Peter sighed as he felt Poly's presence leave his head. It was too bad that Politician's Poise was addicting. He wouldn't mind using it round the clock. Then again, Peter thought, having her comment on dates might be embarrassing. Peter trudged into an open stall, and started unbuttoning his robes.

Peter frowned, when he realized that he hadn't even said goodbye to Rita. He was really going to miss her.

As Peter pulled down his drawers, he noticed a beautiful, navy beetle scuttle past his feet. Strange. It looked just like his Patronus. Peter shrugged, and performed the Finite charm on himself. This was one of the few charms he was good at. He'd certainly gotten the practice with all of the pranks from his fellow Marauders.

"Can you tell us where we're going now?" Peter called out, as he started pulling on the Muggle clothing.

"No!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I chose Augusta Longbottom as Chief Warlock, as she's both fair and formidable. I think it's plausible, especially if you look at my timeline. The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity a couple of weeks after the Potters' murder. It is possible that in her grief, Augusta resigned her position. In my story, this won't happen for a couple of days, ergo, Augusta is still Chief Warlock. Again, if you're still confused by my assertion, check my author note in chapter 3.

* * *

**Where do you think the Marauders are headed? How will they remove Harry's scar? What will be Dumbledore's next move? And do you think Sirius should take up responsibility as Harry's godfather, or do you think Peter should become the new guardian? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Are We There Yet?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the Marauders. If they were, they would be lounging on a gorgeous beach, drinking butter beer, instead of dead and rotting in the ground. While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for free and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the lapse in time between chapters. I made a recent move across the country for my husband SuperHunk's internship. I did write this chapter and a couple of other chapters in my notebook on the way here. As soon as they are typed up, I'll post them!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Are We There Yet?**

Sirius, Remus and Peter stood in line, waiting to board the airplane. Sirius still insisted on carrying Harry, which Peter certainly didn't mind. At the present, Peter was mentally composing a letter to Rita, trying to figure out how exactly to explain to his brand new girlfriend why he suddenly had disappeared. The last thing he wanted was to lose Rita.

Peter bit his lip, and stared out the airport windows. As an airplane descended from the sky, Peter couldn't help but wonder why Rita hadn't stayed to the end of his trial. He could, after all, spot her seductive, blond hair in any crowd. It was possible that she had gotten up to use the loo, but then, why didn't she come back? Didn't she care about Peter? Or was she just interested in his story? Peter sighed. That didn't make any sense either. Surely she would just stay for the trial and then leave, if all she wanted was the latest scoop. Peter shook his head. Did Rita have a last minute emergency? Was she okay? Was she safe?

"Next, please."

Peter looked up and realized that it was his turn to have his ticket checked. The muggle woman at the concierge desk stared at him impatiently, waiting for Peter to hand his ticket over. Peter shook himself out of his mental stupor and quickly handed the woman the little slip of paper. Sighing, she glanced Peter over and stamped the ticket. When Peter continued to stare at her, she slapped the ticket in his hand and said sharply, "What are you waiting for?"

Peter mumbled a quick "sorry," and hurried to catch up with his friends. The long, narrow corridor that he ran through left Peter feeling slightly claustrophobic. When Peter finally reached the end of the corridor, he felt slightly sick to his stomach. There was a small set of stairs between the corridor and the airstrip, and the stairs had _wheels_. But worse than that was the airplane itself. How was it going to move? Muggles didn't have magic! It would take a miracle to get that strange-looking boat off the ground, even with magic!

Peter's knees felt weak, and he desperately wished for a place to sit down. But, Peter took a steadying, deep breath. Everything would be fine. Remus had said that these airplanes were safe, and Remus was almost always right. Plus, his friend had already taken a plane to France, and was still in one piece. Peter squared his shoulders, and willed himself to walk the rest of the way to the plane. He even ignored the impulse to close his eyes as he ascended the plane's stairs. Good thing too, because he probably would have toppled down the steps and ended up looking like a complete fool.

As soon as he was on board, Peter hurried to the passenger seats, where he saw Sirius causing a commotion.

"What do you mean we're sitting here? I want the fancy seats, Moony!" Siirus clutched a wriggling Harry in one arm, and his carryon luggage in the other, refusing to sit down. Remus clearly wasn't amused.

"This is where our tickets say we sit. Therefore, this is where we sit. The 'fancy seats,' as you called them, are in the first class section, and cost five times as much. So sit your hide down, Padfoot, and stop whining." Remus crossed his arms, and glared at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sitting here. It's much too cramped. Besides, I have the money. Let's just change to first class."

"That's absurd. Besides the fact that I don't think we can change our seats this late, this aisle in economy class is perfectly adequate."

Peter groaned, eliciting the notice of his friends. Did Padfoot really need to make a scene everywhere they went?

"You're holding the line," Peter said shortly. "Do you even have Muggle –I mean –British currency on hand?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course I do. I like being loaded at every possible moment."

Peter resisted the urge to strangle his friend, and simply nodded. "Wait right here."

Peter pushed past the disgruntled line of Muggles behind him, making his way to the flight attendant. A pretty girl with long hair and a youthful face stared back at Peter. "How may I help you?" she asked, a slight trace of annoyance filtering through her expression.

Peter sighed. "Do you have 3 seats available in first class?"

The flight attendant blinked a couple of times, and looked down at her clipboard. "I doubt it, but I'll check." After a few moments, the girl's eyes widened, and she said, "Actually there are. This flight is less crowded than normal."

Peter let go of the breath he'd been holding, and smiled. For a moment there, Peter thought he would have to use magic. "Then, if you'll let us change seating, I can get my friend to stop holding up the line."

The flight attendant nodded, clearly relieved, and Peter motioned to his friends, who were waiting for the verdict. Both Marauders grinned, and pushed through the line. As Remus muttered about the cost, and Sirius forked over thousands of pounds, Peter settled into his seat. Although it did seem a bit over the top, Peter had to admit that first class was pretty nice. The comfort alone seemed worth it to Peter. Well, at least, it was when _he_ wasn't paying for it.

Peter looked over at Sirius, who was now sitting to right. Little Harry was struggling against Sirius, and looked ready to cry. "Mind if I take him for a few moments?" Peter asked carefully. He wasn't sure what mood his friend was in at the present moment. Sirius could be really possessive sometimes.

"What? Oh. Yeah," Sirius said, as he shoved his wallet back into his trousers.

Peter grabbed Harry and pulled the toddler into his lap. "Are you hungry?" Peter asked, offering Harry a spoonful of applesauce that he'd picked up from one of the airport shops. Harry smiled and opened his mouth wide.

As he fed Harry, Peter felt a smidge of jealousy stirring inside of him. If only he was Peter's guardian. Really, what had Lily been thinking, agreeing to let Sirius Playboy Black be Harry's godfather? Peter frowned. He had all of the work, with none of the happiness that came with being a father. Maybe with a little luck, and a lot of begging, Peter could convince Padfoot to hand over the custody to him. After all, even with Sirius' sudden desire to start caring for Harry, Peter was still changing all of the diapers.

"Don't worry," Sirius said suddenly. "I'm sure Skeeter will understand." Apparently, Sirius had misread Peter's expression.

Peter looked up from Harry and frowned. "Maybe. If I don't screw up my apology, that is. Rita has lots of experience, but for me, this is my first real relationship. And girls can be barmy, if you know what I mean."

Sirius laughed, throwing his head back. His inner Animagus came out, whenever he barked like that. "I know exactly what you mean."

Something buzzed inside Peter's right pant cuff, and he shook his leg. "But really, what if I upset her so much that I lose her?"

Sirius shrugged. "There's always more fish in the sea."

Peter sighed and reached for the safety instructions in the pouch in front of him. "Yeah, but I doubt there's another girl out there quite like Rita."

Sirius shrugged again and tapped on Remus' seat in the row before theirs. "Hey, when do we get there, Moony? A couple of hours?"

Remus snorted. "Hardly. Try 29 hours, including an overnight layover."

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted, attracting the attention of the other travelers.

Remus turned around his seat, facing them, and rolled his eyes. "Can't you read? It says as much on your ticket."

Sirius groaned. "But that's so long! Longer than a whole day!" Sirius folded his arms and muttered, "A portkey would be faster."

Remus made a cough that sounded strangely like "Statute of Secrecy," and Peter laughed.

Sirius glared at Peter, and then said, "You'd better tell me that we're not sleeping on the plane."

Remus smirked. "Well, that depends. If you're talking about the BST time zone, yes, we will be spending approximately nine hours, and consequently the 'night' on the plane. However, because of the time change, we will reach Chicago at 9:30 pm central time." As Sirius was clearly losing interest, Remus sped up his explanation. "There will be an overnight layover once we're there, but don't worry. I reserved a couple of rooms in a local motel."

"So," Sirius said slowly, "We're headed to Chicago?"

"No, that's the first stop," Remus said.

"Then where are we going?" Sirius demanded.

As Remus laughed and refused to answer, Peter looked down at his ticket. So they were headed to the British Virgin Islands. Peter smiled. "Good thinking," he mouthed to Remus, who gave a smug smirk in return.

Peter rolled his eyes, and looked at Harry, who was playing with the mesh fabric of the booklet pouch.

"Don't worry," Peter said softly. "We'll keep you safe."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Peter smiled as he listened to some music through a pair of muggle earphones. The plane trip hadn't been nearly as scary as he was expecting. In fact, feeling the plane take off, and watching out the window as they left the ground, had actually been a lot of fun. A woman a couple of aisles behind them had screeched the entire time; apparently she had an issue with turbulence. Peter looked out at the window, and smiled at the stretch of blue sky. Thin clouds spread across it, like unraveling cotton. Though he loved magic, and still thought quidditch was cooler, muggles certain had some awesomeness all of their own.

"Would you like a snack?"

Peter looked over, and saw the flight attendant holding an ornate basket filled with expensive muggle snacks. Peter smiled, and gestured to a bag of biscuits, with the word Milano printed across it. Peter opened the bag and grinned; he was starving. Sirius had grabbed a packet of sea salt crisps, and was currently admiring the flight attendant. Peter didn't blame him; the girl was very pretty.

"When's supper?" Sirius said with a grin.

The girl frowned at Sirius, and said, "In a couple of hours."

"Think you could hurry it up?" Sirius asked, gazing at her with his best sultry expression.

Normally the girls ate it up, but the flight attendant glared at Sirius, and snapped, "No." She then paused, smiled at Peter, and handed him a second snack. Sirius stared, his eyes wide, as she walked away.

As the flight attendant handed snacks to passengers in a different aisle, Remus remarked, "What did you expect, Padfoot? You made the flight ten minutes late for departure."

Sirius glared at Remus, and then at Peter. "She sure seemed to like you."

Peter shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. But, not wanting to be heckled, Peter added with forced bravado, "I guess I have a way with the ladies."

Something bit his ankle, and Peter hissed. What was inside his sock? Peter shook his leg again, hoping to dislodge the source of his pain. Nothing came out, and Peter sighed. "It's not like I'm actually interested. She's not nearly as pretty as Rita." The biting stopped, finally, and Peter relaxed back in his seat.

Peter ignored Sirius mumbling something under his breath, presumably an insult about Rita's appearance. Just because Sirius had almost every girl in the world swooning for him, didn't give him the right to insult Peter's girl. Rita was gorgeous, no matter what Padfoot thought.

Peter then looked over at Remus, and asked, "How's Harry?"

Remus looked back, and said, "He's sound asleep."

Peter smiled; it wasn't often that Remus offered to hold Harry. Peter had the underlying suspicion that Remus was somehow afraid that he would lose control and bite Harry, even though he was in his human form. Remus really needed to get over his trust issues –particularly when it came to trusting himself.

Peter nodded in response, and bit into one of the biscuits. Feeling Sirius' gaze on him, Peter chewed, swallowed, and then raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sirius continued to stare intently at him. "You're really good with Harry."

Peter picked up on the strange note in Sirius's voice, and frowned. "He's Prong's son. I'm just trying to do right by him."

Sirius nodded and looked out the plane's window. Sirius sighed and said, "I haven't exactly been doing right by Harry, huh."

Peter opened his mouth to say something, and then paused. Depending on how he responded could change things entirely. The last thing he was going to do was lose his chance to raise Harry. Or enable Sirius's behavior, for that matter. Peter thought for a few moments, carefully wording his answer.

Finally Peter said, "I'm going to be blunt, Padfoot. You've done a lousy job of taking care of Harry. And by that I mean, you haven't cared for him at all. You dumped him on me, and it bites. That's not what friends do."

Sirius nodded, still looking out the window. Peter wanted to snap at his friend, and demand that Sirius look at him, but something held him back. Instead, Peter sighed and said, "I know this has been rough for you. Prong was your adoptive brother."

"You have no idea," Sirius said softly. "He saved me from my family, and a gruesome fate in the House of Black. He gave me a new life, and I failed him."

Again, Peter had to force down harsh retorts. If that's how Sirius really felt, why wasn't he stepping up? Why wasn't he trying to atone for his mistakes? Peter summoned more patience, and said, "It wasn't your fault, Padfoot." Peter wanted to say that it was You-Know-Who had murdered James and Lily, but that was too close to breaching the Statue of Secrecy. And anyways, surely even Muggles would find the topic of murder interesting, and start listening in.

Sirius snorted. "It might as well have been. If it weren't for my harebrained idea, James and Lily would still be alive."

Peter froze, and saw Remus look around. This was the first time that any of them had called James by anything other than his Marauder nickname. Peter knew deep inside that this was a turning point for Sirius –he was finally acknowledging the death of their friend. Peter felt the beginnings of sympathy build inside of him, and said, "You don't know that."

Sirius slumped further into his seat, still stubbornly looking out that darn window.

"You know that night with Sue Ellen?" Sirius said slowly.

Peter raised his eyebrows. What did that have to do with anything? "Yeah. Why?"

Sirius squirmed in his seat slightly, and said, "I didn't really sleep with her. I mean, I came home with her, and I kissed her, but then I couldn't. Something came over me –just hit me –and I started crying, like a little girl. Sue Ellen just sat there for hours, listening to me cry and talk about James and Lily. She was sweet about it; though I'm sure it was really awkward for her." Sirius shifted his gaze to his nails, examining them, and continued. "Finally, I fell asleep on her couch. I was so embarrassed that I didn't tell you."

Peter stared at his friend in shock. He certainly hadn't expected to hear that. Sirius had spent the night crying? Peter wracked his brain, and couldn't come up with a single moment in time that he had even seen Sirius look misty-eyed. Peter blinked a couple of times and said, "I had no clue."

Sirius laughed weakly. "That's the way I wanted it. I'll tell you why I've been avoiding Harry. Because I already failed his dad, and I'm scared I'm going to fail Harry too."

Sirius' shoulders started shaking, and his eyes began to fill with tears. Peter shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He wasn't the best when it came to dealing with emotional people –especially emotional wizards. Suddenly, he was grateful that Sirius was again staring out the window, and looking anywhere but at Peter.

"You know, I haven't been handling things well either," Remus said, interrupting the heavy silence. "I've been a bit of a jerk lately, and for that, I'm sorry. I just… with Prongs gone, we didn't really have a leader. Since you were acting flaky, Padfoot, I figured I'd step up."

Peter nodded. Suddenly his friends' behavior was making a lot more sense.

Remus sighed and continued. "I guess I was trying to act like… James," he said, finally saying his friend's name. "But I just came off pompous and arrogant."

Sirius looked up, and Peter could now feel the weight of both of his friend's stares. It was clear to him, that there was an unspoken apology drifting about in the cabin air –one directed at Peter. Well, it was about time. Peter smiled, and tried to lift the tension. "I guess you just channeled James pre-Lily."

The other two laughed, looking extremely grateful. "Well, aren't we a pack of mushy girls," Sirius said, wiping his eyes.

Peter's smile faded as a thought occurred to him. "Does that mean you'll be caring for Harry from now on?"

Sirius fidgeted a bit. "I know I should, But I don't think I'd be a good parent. I'm such a mess. Besides, you're so much better at caring for Harry."

Warring emotions of relief and guilt tugged at Peter. Peter tried to say something –anything –but couldn't find a response.

Thankfully, Remus came to the rescue. "I think for now, Peter should act as guardian, and Sirius, you can be the fun uncle."

At that, Sirius brightened. "Like Uncle Alphard?"

"Yes, exactly," Remus said. "For now, I don't think we should make any chances in the paperwork. It was a nightmare getting through all of the red tape for Harry's custody in the first place, and any changes might alert unwanted attention to Harry. That makes it out of the question."

Peter nodded. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but it was good enough.

"And of course, we won't leave all of the work to you, Peter. We both promise that we'll be more helpful when it comes to raising Harry," Remus said, casting a significant glance at Sirius, who quickly agreed.

Relief settled completely over Peter, and he leaned back in his leather recliner. Though it wasn't official, Harry was now unofficially his child. Remus smiled briefly at him, and then turned back in his seat.

"When's dinner?" Sirius asked again.

"You haven't even finished your crisps yet," Peter pointed out.

"Oh. Right."

Laughing, Peter removed a magazine from the pouch, and began flipping through it. It was going to be a long flight.

For Sirius, at least.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks, HarNGin for the awesome idea of where to send Peter and the gang. Also, thank you everyone who has reviewed thus far. It warms my heart to know that there are people out there reading my fanfic, and enjoying it. :)

* * *

**Which of the Virgin Islands do you think the Marauders are headed to? Is Rita truly interested in Peter, or does she have ulterior motives?**

**As always, reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma.**


	8. Chapter 8: Locked Hearts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the Marauders, my favorite characters of all time. This is made obvious by the fact that I am sitting here in Eastern America, typing fanfiction at my computer, instead of running important charities for children, and basking in the glow of my fantastic achievements. While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for free and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Locked Hearts**

Though Sirius declared that the plane would never land, it eventually did. As Peter walked into the Chicago airport, Harry in tow, he smiled. He was really looking forward to sleeping in a bed, after a few weeks of couch/floor surfing. The long flight certainly added to sleep's appeal.

"This way," Remus said, pointing to a sign.

Peter and Sirius followed Remus through several hallways, and sets of moving staircases that Remus called escalators. Nothing in Muggle Studies had prepared Peter for how… modern the muggles were. Instead of the drooling trolls that he had expected, he was finding out quickly that the muggles were down right brilliant –in some cases, even smarter than witches and wizards. Peter really was taken with the escalators, and a patch of moving sidewalk that allowed him to move faster through the airport, with a lot less effort. Peter was starting to gain some serious respect for the non-magical world.

"How long 'till we get there?" Sirius whined, as they waited for a hotel shuttle, just outside of the airport. "I'm bushed."

The icy wind blew past all of them, chilling Peter to the bone. Peter scowled; he should have thought to bring a warmer coat. But then, he hadn't been planning to wear muggle clothes just a few minutes after his trial. Moony should have remembered coats.

"Shut it Padfoot," Remus said. "You're getting on my nerves."

Though Peter could sympathize with Sirius, he also silently agreed with Remus. It was pretty obnoxious to hear a grown wizard throw a hissy fit. Unlike Sirius, Harry had been a complete angel. So much that it was a bit unsettling. Before James and Lily's death, Harry had been bright, active, and even a little precocious. To see him so meek and docile was a little scary, to say the least. As soon as they reached the Virgin Islands, Peter was taking Harry to a healer. Something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Peter adjusted his grip on Harry, and said, "We're all tired, Sirius. Just hang in there a little longer."

Right then, Remus pointed to a worn minivan with the words _Super 8 Motel_ written across it in flaking paint. Sirius glared at Remus. "You just had to be cheap," he muttered.

Peter shrugged. "Well, let's go. Unless you'd rather sleep at the airport, Padfoot."

Sirius continued to grumble as they climbed inside the minivan. The car smelled of stale food, cigarette smoke, and cats. Peter wrinkled his nose, and was glad yet again that he didn't have a canine sense of smell, like Sirius or Remus. It must be doubly disgusting to them. Almost on cue, Sirius began making wretching sounds, to which the driver turned and frowned.

"If you don't like the smell, you can pay for a taxi," the driver said gruffly.

Peter shook his quickly. "No, this is fine. My friend here likes to think himself a comedian."

"Well, he better save the act for an audience who gives a care," the driver said in his thick, American accent.

Peter smiled as Remus pulled a car seat from his bag; apparently, it had extension charms added to it. Peter raised an eyebrow, and Remus shrugged. As Peter thought about it, a grin spread across his face; Moony didn't say anything about using items affected by magic –just using magic. And if Peter knew Remus, several notice-me-not charms would have been incorporated into both the bag's spellwork, as well as applied to the car seat. Sure enough, the muggle driver didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"He'll behave, I promise," Peter said, shooting a glare at Sirius. In response, Sirius folded his arms and glared at the window as if it had offended him.

Peter sighed. The sooner they got to the hotel room, the better.

* * *

Peter unlocked the door to his motel room, with a strange muggle card, and placed a dozing Harry on one of the beds. Sirius and Remus had chosen to share the other motel room, claiming that they needed to "discuss things." Peter sighed; although it was clear that his friends were making an effort towards helping with Harry, it was also apparent that they still had a lot of room to improve. Hopefully they would be a lot more supportive once Harry was out of diapers. And, really, it didn't bother Peter that much. He had a whole room to himself –and Harry –and the beds looked comfy, in spite of their worn appearance.

Peter called the reception desk with the muggle phone, as Remus had shown him, and asked them to bring up a crib. The lady at the desk told him that he'd have to come get it himself, and Peter sighed and thanked her. It would have been nice if Remus had chosen a place that was a little less cheap. But, oh well. He'd survive.

Peter then sat down on the bed next to Harry, who had already knocked out, and began to take off his trainers. As he did, a navy blue beetle scuttled down his sock and onto the floor.

Peter jumped up from bed, and yelled, "Aha! I knew something was biting me on the plane!" And here, he thought he had just been hallucinating. Of course, Peter often started to see things when he didn't get enough sleep, so it wasn't completely improbable.

Peter then frowned as he realized that it was the same beetle that he had seen in the London Heathrow Airport's loo. Peter bit his lip. It could be just a coincidence, but he wasn't about to risk Harry's safety on a small chance. Harry was just too precious.

Peter considered casting an Animagus revealing charm, but remembered Moony's warning against magic. Not to mention, he wasn't particularly good at that spell. He could call Sirius and Remus's room, but the beetle could squeeze underneath the motel room door, and then Peter would lose any chance of discovering the truth.

An idea came to Peter, and he said, "I know you're an Animagus. You can stop the act." It might not work, but it was a start. Peter tried not to look at the faded door, to prevent giving the beetle an exit strategy.

The beetle paused, just under the dresser in front of Peter, and then scuttled forward. The beetle then began transforming back to its human form –a female form –a very beautiful female form. Once the witch finished her transformation, Peter stared, gobsmacked. It was none other than Rita Skeeter.

As she adjusted her blouse and smoothed her blond curls, a thousand thoughts swirled inside Peter. Thank goodness she was all right! Not to mention, now he wouldn't have to explain his sudden disappearance. That particular thought brought Peter a large measure of comfort. And Merlin, she looked good!

But, Peter continued to stare at her, a wave of paranoia hit him. Why hadn't she told him that she was an animagus? It wasn't like that she didn't know that Peter was one as well. Why sneak aboard the plane, instead of paying for a ticket? Or at least being upfront about the fact that she was stowed away on his leg? Did Rita even like him? A horrible thought popped inside Peter's head, and filled him with knee-shaking dread. Was she spying for Dumbledore? Dumbledore did pull the strings when it came to most of magical Britain. Why not the Daily Prophet?

Once she finished straightening her clothing, and her horn-rimmed glasses, Rita turned to Peter, and noticed his expression. Ever the reporter, she immediately caught on to Peter's conflicted emotions. "You're mad at me," she said.

Peter frowned and nodded. "Where were you during my trial, for starters?"

Rita flashed him a grin, and said, "Doing investigative work like I usually do. In beetle form." When Peter looked confused, she continued. "I get the best scoops by seeing things first hand. Up close and personal, you know. My animagus form allows me to be the best reporter around, because I also get the best pictures from my Penseive Pictures (patented by me, of course). I got a perfect view of your face, as well as Dumbledore's face, which no one else managed to, being held back by the visitor's wing."

Rita toyed with a piece of hair, and said, "You're not mad at me because I chose not to bother with legal registration, are you?"

Peter shook his head, though it pained him to do so. "You know from my pensieve memories that my form is a rat. And I 'm sure you were quick to look up my registration."

Rita nodded, her grin almost dazzling him. Almost. "Then what's the problem? So, I wrote a great article for your trial –which I already submitted, by the way –and I stowed away with you. I wanted to stay close to you, plus it saved me a ton of money."

Peter continued to stare at her, feeling his jaw start to clench. He wanted to believe her –he really did. "That's not the point –why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Rita sighed, and leaned back on the dresser. "I had planned to, but you left in a hurry, and I didn't have any choice but to fly quickly and keep up. What did you expect me to do? Transform in the Ministry of Magic?"

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. "No, I guess not."

"And really," Rita continued. "Would you really just let the love of your life just disappear?" She looked so earnest, like she actually believe what she was saying. "I need you, Peter."

Peter felt like his brain had just turned to liquid. Either that, or the world went crazy when he wasn't looking. "But –but, you've only known me for a few weeks."

Rita laughed gently. "I didn't say I was ready to marry you yet. But so far, you are everything that I'm looking for in a man."

Peter snorted; it was official –the world was on crack.

"No really!" Rita insisted, looking hurt.

Peter shook his head. "You really are a spy for Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Rita's jaw dropped, and she stood still for a few moments. Then, she began laughing loudly, pounding the top of the dresser. "You are just too much sometimes." When Peter didn't say anything, Rita frowned. She adjusted her glasses and said, "Surely you can't be serious."

Peter looked down at Harry, who was still sound asleep, and folded his arms. "Why else would a talented, beautiful witch like you fall for someone like me? It just doesn't make any sense."

Rita groaned. "You know, it astounds me how deep your self-esteem issues go," she said, folding her arms as well. "And just so you know, your accusations are highly offensive. You are putting my editorial integrity into question. Don't you get it, Peter? I write the truth. Unlike other reporters who write nice, fluffy posts about people and current events –packed with lies, mind you –I write the truth, even if it's full of darkness, grit and scandal. I don't spy for anyone."

Peter pulled Harry into his lap, and began stroking Harry's messy hair. He really did look like James. Peter sighed. Although it was clear that Rita was waiting for a response, Peter still didn't say anything. Her story added up, and it was exactly what Peter wanted to hear. But that was the problem.

The last time someone had told Peterw hat he had wanted to hear –and Peter had trusted them –it had been Dumbledore. And, as a result, Peter had betrayed James and Lily, and caused their deaths. Besides, it seemed completely unrealistic that Rita would ever develop more than a passing infatuation with him –even in a million years.

"What exactly are you looking for in a man?" Peter finally asked.

Rita smiled, though somewhat sadly. Her expression made Peter want to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he held back. He needed to hear her out first.

"I know that you are intimidated by me Peter," she began, "because of the fact that I am ten years older. You assume that I have lots of experience with me, and you assume right. But, what you don't know is that I went through a devastating break up last year."

Sighing, Rita scooted back onto the dress until her back rested against the wall. "The man was dashing, had a great smile, and always knew exactly what to say. The fact that he was famous and popular had an appeal too. I even thought that at one point that I would marry him."

"Then why didn't you?" Peter interrupted. Hearing about a dashing, perfect ex-boyfriend didn't exactly raise his spirits. Was she saying he was a rebound?

"I'm getting there," Rita said, waving her hand around. "He had everything I thought I wanted –except honor."

"One day, as I was reading a novel that he had written, I noticed some facts didn't exactly add up with the book's suggested timeline. I'm a journalist, and that sort of thing bugs me. I asked my boyfriend about it, but he was really evasive. I couldn't let it go, so I started digging deeper. What I found horrified me –everything he claimed to achieve had been fabricated. In fact, most of his life story was a lie."

Rita shook her head in disgust. "I told myself that he was a nice guy who enjoyed storytelling a little too much. But then I started to notice how often he lied on a daily basis –he would share one opinion or 'fact' with a friend, and say the complete opposite to another. It really hurt when I realized that he would lie to me. It took me a while, but I realized that he was nothing more than a social chameleon. Of course he seemed like everything I wanted –the man read me like a newspaper and showed me exactly what I wanted to see." Rita paused and looked down at her hands.

Poor Rita, Peter thought to himself. He knew exactly how she felt –it was awful finding out that the people you loved and trusted were just charlatans manipulating your heart strings. Peter frowned, and founding himself asking a question that he needed to know. "Who was this guy?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

Peter nearly fell off of the bed. "_The_ Gilderoy Lockhart?" he blurted out. "Dark Creature Hunter Extraordinaire?" Merlin, how was he supposed to compete with _him_?

Rita laughed harshly. "Haven't you been listening? He lied about all of his exploits. And sadly enough, I still didn't break up with the charming loser. It took me catching him in the act to break it off."

"You see, Gilderoy had another 'business trip' to attend, and I decided to follow him in my animagus form. He went all the way to Romania, where a recent sighting of werewolves had occurred. I thought he was just going to gather some facts for his next set of fibs, but the truth was much darker."

Rita began wringing her hands, as if they were covered in a slimy potion, and needed to be washed. "I followed him as he walked into an old hut, and watched him interrogate this little old man. It turned out that this man had managed to escape from a werewolf unscathed, and Gilderoy wanted his story. The old man felt honored at a foreigner coming to visit him, and so of course, shared his tail in naivety. Once the man had shared every detail, Gilderoy then proceeded to obliviate the memories from him. By the time he left, the old man was nothing but a drooling vegetable."

Rita's voice grew thick. "I tried to help him, Peter, but I didn't know anything about reversing memory spellwork. When I realized that it was too late for the man, I quietly left. When I got back home, I found Gilderoy waiting my door with a bouquet of roses. I asked him how his trip went, and he had the gall to say, 'Nothing too exciting. Just some boring research.' Can you believe that?" Rita asked.

Peter stared at her, knowing he probably looked like a gaping idiot. "I had no idea," Peter finally said.

Rita snorted, and shifted on the dresser. "Of course you didn't. It's not like I wrote an article exposing him."

Peter frowned; he certainly would have remembered such a story if he had read it. Lockhart had been his idol for years –aside from James, anyways. "Why didn't you?" Peter asked.

Rita sighed. "I should have, but I was too hurt at first to do anything but break it off with Gilderoy. Then, I felt guilty for not being able to save the man. What would people thinking of me, for not dropping the man off at a hospital? Not everyone knows that Romania doesn't have a St. Mungo's."

Rita shifted on the dresser. "After that, I became angry. I was a reporter, not a Mediwitch! It was my job to report wrongdoings, not fix them. And finally, I became bitter. Why write the truth is no one wants to hear it in the first place? There's a reason why people like Lockhart are applauded in our society.

Rita adjusted her glasses, the light catching her green eyes at just the right angle. Those same eyes were growing misty. Peter wanted to reach out, but he still didn't. She was about to say something important –he could just feel it.

"The night we met, Peter, I was preparing a new type of article. My plan was to butter up an auror, and make him look like a saint. Everyone would eat it up, you know. And then slowly, I would dump fictitious dirt on him. I even had Quick Quotes quills to help me get started. They're borderline illegal, you know. I figured that if I lied, I should at least make my story worse than the truth. That way, people would be pleasantly surprised, instead of heartbroken. Like me."

Rita rolled her eyes and said, "Your friend Sirius Black certainly didn't help, waltzing in to the Leaky Cauldron like Lockhart's long lost brother. He renewed my sense of vengeance. Because one day, once I was established as a sensational journalist, I would skewer Lockhart on a stick." Rita smashed her fist down on the dresser, startling Peter. She didn't seem to notice, and continued.

"But then I met you."

Peter's breath caught in his throat. He was scared and elated at the words that were about to come out of Rita's mouth. Maybe, maybe it really was true. Maybe Rita really did care for him. But then again, maybe Peter was just a replacement. Peter bit his lip, nearly bursting with anxiety.

Rita seemed to understand, and smiled. "That night, you changed my world. You see, you were unlike any man I had ever met. You were gentle, sweet, and genuine. Your timidness, and the way you stumbled over words, instead of speaking smoothly, was refreshing after everything I'd been through. And I knew, after our first date, that I couldn't write that article. It would be untrue for myself. I became a writer to enlighten others –not for fame, popularity, or even revenge."

Rita walked over to the bed, and gently took Harry from Peter's arms. Peter tensed, but allowed her do so. As she rocked the sleeping child, Rita said, "I know that was a long-winded story, and didn't completely answer your question. I'm looking for a man who isn't a compulsive liar, and who does the right thing even when's it hard. I want a man who is capable of loving someone other than himself."

"You're like that," Rita said. "I see how much you love your friends –even when they're jerks, and how much you love this little boy. I see how hard life has been to you, and yet you're not bitter. You continue to hope in a better future. You're patient, and kind, I love that about you."

Rita smiled at Harry, and said, "I know you've been hurt by Dumbledore, and you're weighed down by guilt that doesn't truly belong to you. You're cautious and scared to death of losing Harry. But I promise that I will never do anything that would take this little boy away from you. In fact –"

Rita handed Harry back to Peter, and placed her hand in Peter's. "In fact, I'll make an Unbreakable Vow."

Peter's jaw dropped, and he watched in awe, as Rita made the same promise to Harry that he had on Halloween. She swished her wand around in the air, and said, "I vow to never betray Peter Pettigrew or Harry Potter to Dumbledore –or anyone else that seeks to separate these two."

A golden mist settled down over Peter, Rita and Harry, and Rita had never looked more beautiful than now, glistening with the binding magic of her Vow. Her hair shown pure gold and her green eyes seemed to crackle with intensity. Peter just sat there for a moment, after the mist had vanished.

Then, Peter did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I have been dying to write the chapter for quite some time, and the moment finally came! I hope that this helps you understand Rita more –both the current Rita, as well as a possible explanation for why Rita becomes the reporter that she is in canon. And, now, you can know for certain that Rita Skeeter is on Peter's side. :)

* * *

**What is wrong with Harry (besides the Horcrux)? What will Peter learn when he takes him to a healer? How will Sirius and Remus react to their new partner in crime? And just what is Dumbledore planning? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Finally! We're Here!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the Marauders. If I did own them, Peter wouldn't be a traitor, and Sirius and Remus would still be alive and pranking. While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for free and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is my longest chapter yet. And yes, we will finally reach the Virgin Islands. I hope you enjoy the surprises that I have in store!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Finally! We're Here!**

"Hey Peter!" The sound of Sirius' voice carried over his incessant pounding on Peter's door.

Peter pulled back from the kiss and groaned. The kiss had been perfect –everything had been perfect, until his dimwit of a friend decided to ruin the moment. It was times like these that Peter wished he had sorted into Ravenclaw, where he could have met some nice, boring friends. Friends that would have had the sense to knock quieter, and for a heck of a lot less long.

"His timing is impeccable," Rita said, arching an eyebrow.

"I swear, one of these days…" Peter muttered. Sirius was going to pay for this. One way or another, he was going to pay. Even if Padfoot didn't have a clue what he had done.

Rita laughed and smoothed her hair. "I'll just be on my way."

"No! You don't have to leave," Peter said quickly. Ugh, it was just his luck! Just when he and Rita had smoothed things over, and just when he been planning on ordering takeout… not the most romantic of dates, but it would have made do…

Rita shook her head and said, "It's getting late. Besides, it's not proper for a lady to be seen in a man's motel room." Rita winked at Peter, causing his face to flush.

"You're not going to sleep as a beetle, are you?" Peter blurted out. As he thought about it, that was probably a stupid response, but really, where was she going to sleep? Did she even have any muggle money on hand? Then again, maybe she did –Peter recalled a couple of articles that Rita had written, regarding the muggle world.

Rita laughed. "Of course not. But since I'm saving so much on flights, as I might as well pay for a room." Rita then wrinkled her nose and said, "Although I might choose a different hotel."

Peter nodded. He certainly didn't blame her; the room was more than a bit dingy. "We leave for the airport at 7:30 tomorrow morning," Peter urged her. The last thing he wanted was for Rita to miss the flight, and have no clue where they were. That would just be awful.

Rita winked and said, "I'll be there." She then pointed at a black box next to dresser. "Oh, and you might want to turn on the telly."

With that, Rita transformed back into her exquisite beetle form, and scuttled across the carpet. Peter smiled at Rita –only she could make an insect look breathtaking. Sirius' knocking grew louder, and Peter frowned. What was he trying to do, wake up everyone on their floor?

Peter sighed and switched on the black box. Voices and moving pictures interrupted the silence, startling Peter. Peter stared at the muggle invention for a few moments, and finally laughed. "Genius. Just genius."

The pounding grew even louder, sounding as if Sirius were trying to break the door. "I'm coming," Peter grumbled. As Peter opened the door, Rita flew into the air, and chose to buzz right past Sirius, her wings slightly brushing against his face. Apparently Rita still had issues with Sirius.

"ACK! THIS MOTEL HAS FLYING ROACHES!" Sirius yelled, jumping, and clutching one knee to his chest, like an oversized crane. A couple of other motel patrons stuck their heads out their doors, gaping at Peter. One plump looking lady grabbed her children, and practically ran out towards the elevator, shrieking. Peter shook his head. Well, if Rita wanted a reaction, she certainly got one. He wouldn't be surprised if Rita was somewhere just out of sight, laughing. As it was, Peter couldn't help but smirk at his ridiculous friend. It was about time Padfoot got pranked.

Peter rolled his eyes as Sirius then began clutching to the side of Peter's door, as if anticipating an army of cockroaches to start attacking him. "Stop being a wuss. It was just a beetle. A beautiful beetle," Peter added, just in case Rita was still in ear shot. "Now stop yelling, and get in here."

Sirius grabbed a crib that was apparently on the side of the door, and complied quickly, rushing into the refuge that was Peter's room. Peter blinked a couple of times, surprised. He'd thought that he would have to go all the way down to the reception desk to get that blasted crib. Peter smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness. Sirius, however, didn't seem to notice.

"That's the last straw!" Sirius yelled, although a little quieter this time. "I've had enough! We are going to a nice, hygienic hotel, and leaving this dump behind!"

Peter shook his head. "You can survive one night in here."

"No! I can't! Moony's snoring is killing me, and I can't even use a silencing charm!"

Peter felt irritation starting to settle in. "You're the one who decided to share the room with Remus. So suck it up!"

Sirius then looked at Harry, sleeping in the middle of the far bed, and smiled, momentarily derailed. "He sure is cute when he sleeps." Sirius placed the crib by the window, and then carried Harry over to it.

"That he is," Peter said.

Sirius then rubbed is hands together, a glint in his eye more than obvious. "Well now that I've helped you with a pressing need –and more importantly –now that there's a spare bed, mind if I take it?"

When Peter glared at him, Sirius added, "I'll be on crying duty if you let me. Pretty please?"

Peter sighed. "Fine. But if you don't get up when Harry cries, I will send a swarm of flying cockroaches to attack you as soon as we get to our destination."

Sirius shuddered, much to Peter's satisfaction. "I get it, I get it. I'll get up and take care of Harry so you can sleep." Sirius then stared at Peter strangely for a moment, and said, "Funny. I thought I heard a woman talking in here."

Peter pointed to the TV, and then walked over to turn it off.

"Ah," Sirius said. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. I probably need it by now, since I almost wet my pants."

Peter wrinkled his nose, and said, "Thanks for sharing Padfoot."

"Anytime."

Peter frowned, and began undressing, as he waited for Sirius to finish getting ready for a good night's rest. Peter shook his head –with Sirius, that could mean at least another half hour in the shower, as the wizard was rather vain when it came to his long, dark hair. Peter ruffled his own, pale, dishwater colored hair. It never had been easy to determine whether he was blond or brunette, but it was clearly dull, whatever shade it was. Peter shrugged; at least Rita found him attractive, inexplicable as that was. And he wasn't going to complain about her lack of visual judgment.

Peter reached into his luggage, and rummaged around, until he finally found a worn t-shirt, and pair of pajama pants. At least muggle and magical pajamas weren't all that different. Of course, James' pajamas back during Hogwarts, with their flying quaffles and shifting goal posts, probably wouldn't have made the cut.

Peter pulled his clothing on, and walked over to check on Harry. The kid was still sound asleep, which was just frightening. How could a child that showed Marauder traits at such an early age, act so angelic after witnessing a murder? Peter shook his head; he just had to get Harry into a healer. As soon as he reached the Virgin Islands, he'd be Flooing in for an appointment.

To his surprise, Sirius waltzed out of the loo after only ten minutes. As Peter's surprised expression, Sirius shrugged, and said, "What?" Peter scowled at his friend, who was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Sirius had always been vain and immodest like that; he had often claimed (usually after Peter or Remus protested) that it would be a crime to cover up his abundance of good looks. Sirius muttered, "I'm getting my pajamas, Wormtail. Hold your thestrals."

Peter froze; he hadn't been called Wormtail in quite some time –well, in the past few weeks, anyways. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved. On the one hand, it meant that Sirius and Remus were getting past his ridiculous nickname, and maybe even seeing more of his potential. On the other hand… it could mean that they didn't consider him part of the group anymore. _An outsider._

Peter frowned, and tucked the covers tightly around Harry. Harry sighed, and snuggled into the covers, somehow detecting Peter's presence while still asleep. When Peter turned around, Sirius was dressed, and in the far bed. Well, at least he hadn't taken Peter's bed, next to the door. That would be something the old Sirius used to do, just for fun. And then, it made more sense for Sirius to sleep closer to Harry anyways.

As Peter went to turn out the light, Sirius said, "Are you going to send Skeeter an owl when we get wherever we're going?"

Peter paused at the light switch, and bit his lip. Should he tell Sirius now –about everything that he had learned from Rita, and that she was traveling with them? Peter decided against it, as he would still have to tell Remus. Padfoot could wait a day. Peter simply smiled, turned off the light switch, and said, "I have a feeling that she already knows what's up."

Sirius yawned in the dark and said, "I wouldn't be surprised. She always manages to know every detail of her stories, as if she witnessed them firsthand."

Peter walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers. "Yeah, she's an amazing reporter." Sirius then started snoring, already out for the night. "Good night to you too," Peter muttered.

As Peter sat there in the dark, trying to fall asleep on the slightly uncomfortable motel bed, his kiss with Rita filled his mind. Such a beautiful woman. Peter smiled and closed his eyes, next remembering her navy blue beetle form, flying in the air. It was so amazing that the woman that he cared so deeply for also happened to be an animagus. Whether it was lack of sleep, or raw intuition, something clicked together in his head. Peter shot up to a sitting position, his mouth hanging open, and his heart beating wildly. Flying… his Patronus… His Patronus was now a beetle! Rita's animagus form was a beetle! According to Remus, a corporeal Patronus rarely changed, except in times of death, grief, or true love… And that meant… that he was in love with Rita.

Peter smiled, and settled back down into the bed. Even the ancient mattress springs digging into his back didn't manage to ruin his elevated mood. His magic had known he was in love long before he did. Apparently, his magic also recognized a fellow Animagus.

"I love my life," Peter whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Approximately nineteen hours later, Peter sat down in his luxury seat. Finally, it was the last leg of the flight. After a hectic morning of boarding the flight headed to San Juan, Puerto Rico, and waiting for almost three hours for another obnoxious layover (Who invented layovers anyway? Peter would have preferred a nonstop flight), they were finally on their way to the Virgin Islands. In fact, this lovely flight would be over in only an hour, and then the Marauders would land in the airport near their future home.

Peter's stomach was all jumbled with excitement, and he could hardly sit still. Rita buzzed inside his trouser cuff, causing Peter's smile to widen; Rita was clearly excited too. Peter drummed his fingers on the his armrests as visions of sprawling white beaches, clear blue waters, and utter freedom called to him.

"So where are we going?" Sirius asked for what seemed the sixtieth time. This flight, Sirius and Remus were sitting in front of Peter, with Harry sitting in Remus's lap. Harry gurgled as he played with something just out of Peter's line of vision.

"For Merlin's sake," Remus snapped. "Just read your darn ticket!" For whatever reason, it seemed that the werewolf hadn't slept well last night, in spite of his alleged snoring. Peter shrugged; maybe his mattress had been even worse.

"But that's no fun, Moony," Sirius said, smirking. Apparently, he had slept well. Then again, Harry had decided to sleep through the night. "Why read a ticket, when I can just bug you until you finally give in and tell me?"

Remus shook his head. "Whatever, Padfoot. I'm going to read my copy of Transfiguration Weekly, and you are going to shut up."

"Fat chance."

The flight attendant's voice came over the intercom –an muggle audio projection device, according to Remus –and announced, "Welcome to Island Bird Airlines, Flight 718. We will reach Virgin Gorda at approximately 5:25 pm, Atlantic Standard Time. Please listen attentively to the following safety instructions."

Sirius whooped loudly, causing a few of the other passengers to stare at him balefully. Sirius sure had a knack for attracting negative attention. Sirius leaned back in his seat, and looked rather smug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Moony? We could have just flooed –I mean –called."

Something about the island Virgin Gorda ran a distant bell in his mind, but Peter couldn't quite remember where it was. And the way Sirius acted like he practically owned the entire island… Just as Peter's eyes filled with discovery and excitement, Sirius said, "I mean, Black Institute takes up a quarter of the island, and we own all of the magical real estate."

Remus laughed nervously, "You're such a jokester, Padfoot." Remus then grabbed Sirius by the collar and hissed, "How many times do I have to tell you? Keep it quiet?"

"Ooh, are you one of those fancy English nobles?" a woman asked. The woman looked just like Sirius' type –young, gorgeous, rich, high maintenance, and below average intelligence.

Sirius looked the girl over, and grinned. This time, his sultry expression practically melted the woman. "Nah, my pa's just into real estate."

"But, you've got to be rich to own anything on this island," the woman insisted. "I would know."

Sirius grinned at the muggle. "Well, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Peter watched in shock as the woman scribbled her name and a list of random numbers, and handed it over to Sirius. As she leaned over, her sizable chest threatened to pop out of her skimpy outfit. Sirius looked confused for a moment, and then grinned. "I'll try and call you, but I can't make any guarantees. I'm a very busy man."

Peter rolled his eyes; that was right –muggles used something called telephones. He had remembered a teenage boy hitting on Lily during summer vacation, and handing her a list of numbers as well. He shouldn't be surprised really. Something about Sirius Black drove the girls crazy, no matter where they went.

"I'll bet," the young woman giggled, and leaned back in her seat, showing off her long legs. Peter looked away, almost disgusted by the girl's overt and forward flirtation. Sirius didn't seem to mind, who just kept staring.

As Rita began buzzing again, this time verging on violence, Peter quickly tapped on Remus's shoulder. "Could you tell me more about… where we're headed? And why?" Peter asked.

Remus sighed, and proceeded to pull out a piece of faded, folded parchment from his pants. He leaned over the seat, and handed it to Peter. Peter's eyebrows rose; it was just like Moony to write an essay about their destination. Peter unfolded the paper, and began to read.

_Peter,_

_(Yes, Padfoot, I know you lack enough natural curiosity to be the first to ask about our location, so just shut up and read once it's your turn.) Anyway, Peter, thanks for your desire to learn more about my grandiose plans for our glorious departure. Once you're done laughing at my arrogance, please continue._

Peter smirked at that –apparently Remus had drafted this essay sometime during the middle of last night.

_I could have chosen any number of places to seek refuge, but decided to choose one that didn't require additional visas, adoption papers, and other various forms of odious, time-consuming paperwork. So, that left me with Canada, or one of the various remaining British colonies. _

_I decided on the British Virgin Islands –more specifically, the island Virgin Gorda –for the following reasons._

And of course, Remus had written below one of his infamous Lists. Peter still was baffled that Remus had managed to wriggle his way out of Ravenclaw during the Sorting.

_**Reason #1.** It is far away from Britain geographically, and rarely do any happenings from the British Virgin Islands make their way into the Daily Prophet or Wizarding Wireless Network._

_****__**Reason #**_2. Virgin Gorda, as well as the other British Virgin Islands, has always been sloppy with its paperwork, and discrete when it comes to people wishing for privacy.

_****__**Reason #**_3. Because we are British magical citizens, we wouldn't have to do anything, really, except move.

_****__**Reason #**_4. More importantly, it is probably one of the last places Dumbledore would look. As you know, the old coot prefers to try the most complicated hypothesis before he tries common sense. The best way to hide something from Dumbledore is to do it right under his nose.

Peter snorted; that was certainly true. How else would they have been able to keep their identities as Animagi a secret all of these years?

_****__**Reason #**_5. The Black Institute happens to be located on Virgin Gorda, which will provide us with housing, money, and additional training. As I'm sure you've forgotten, Peter, I will remind you of what the Black Institute is, exactly.

Oh, Merlin. Remus was descending into further outlining formatting, using letters of all things. Peter tried not to shudder at his friends obsessive-compulsive tendencies.

_**Part A.** It is a type of finishing school for the rich, dark-leaning pureblood, who wants to further his education after Hogwarts. It's kind like a muggle university, though don't ever suggest that to Walburga._

_**Part B.** The Black Institute specializes in Dark Magic, and therefore, if we study dark magic, we should be able to understand Voldemort better, and be able to counter him better._

_**Part C.** Dumbledore never attended, which means that he won't expect us to go there, and also, we will have access to knowledge that he never received._

_**Part D.** The Black Institute teaches an ancient form of physical self defense that magicals used to perform. It consists of a combination of hand to hand combat, rod fighting, and what seems to me to be Asian martial arts. _

_**Part E.** And though I doubt you care, this is one of the few credentials that allow a werewolf to work in normal, magical society. If I studied Runes, Arithmancy, Spell Crafting, or even Dark Sorcery at the Black Institute, I could get a job in Ministry of Magic. Not that I want it._

Peter's eyes widened –that would be a huge break for Remus! Even with his 9 Outstandings, Remus had always had a bleak outlook for his career path. Not to mention, Remus would surely break at least a few records at the Black Institute –he had certainly done so at Hogwarts.

___**Reason #**_**6.** A beautiful island with lots of sunshine should be good for raising a young child like Harry.

___**Reason #**_**7.** Also, such an island should be able to help contain Sirius's behavior, and keep him from getting us into trouble. Or blowing our cover for that matter.

Peter laughed loudly, catching Sirius' attention. Sirius gave Peter a strange look, and gestured, as if to say, "What are you reading?" Peter shrugged in response, and returned to the mini-essay.

___**Reason #**_**8.** And finally, I am positive that the Black Institute will get you into shape, Peter, and help you gain more confidence in yourself.

Peter blushed; it would be nice to become more buff, like Sirius. Or even slender like Remus. He had always carried around an extra fifteen to twenty pounds, for as long as he could remember. If he could get in shape, well then, he probably would have less issues believing that Rita was really attracted to him.

_If you're done daydreaming about your future physique, Peter, or done laughing at Peter, Padfoot, then you may conclude that my List of Reasons is completed. Thank you, for paying rapt attention to my impeccable sense of logic, and my supernatural powers of intelligence._

Peter snorted and folded the note again. "Gee, thanks," he said to Remus, as he handed the note back. Remus shrugged, looking a little self-conscious. Peter frowned; it seemed that Moony was starting to go back into his shell. Peter would have to do something about that.

"I think that gaining some confidence will be good for you as well," Peter said to Remus.

Remus raised an eyebrow, and nodded his head toward Sirius, who had returned to drooling over the forward young woman. Peter shook his head. "You can be confident without being a total ponce."

"Hey!" Sirius said, jolting out of his hormone-induced daze. "I'm not a ponce."

"How did you even know we were talking to you?" Remus pointed out.

Sirius grumbled and folded his arms. "Whatever. Just wait until you get to my summer mansion. We'll see who the ponce is then."

Peter laughed. "As long as I get a nice bed to sleep in, you'll be all right to me."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Peter found himself standing outside of the Black Resorts, a looming castle in front of him. Sirius hadn't been kidding when he said his family owned a mansion. Peter frowned, as he took in the sight. Really, if they had a place like this, why on earth did they stay in that cramped little flat in London?

As he walked into to the main foyer, Peter nearly staggered with disbelief. With the magical alterations, the place was huge! It was easily triple the size on the inside, and it seemed that every flat surface was plated with pure gold.

"The Black Institute also has Alchemy as one of their research programs," Sirius said casually, as he looked around. "Now this way. If you're not careful, you'll get lost."

Peter looked up at the ceiling, and saw a magical painting –presumably painted during the Renaissance –cover the entire ceiling's expanse. Of course, like all magical paintings, this one moved. Dark angels swooped around the painting, firing flaming arrows at three-headed Cerbuses. The painting was downright mesmerizing. Peter finally looked down, and then had to hurry quickly to catch up with his friends.

Although they were in sight, it seemed ages before Peter finally managed to cross the stretch of corridor and finally reach the other two Marauders. He found his friends standing at the opening of another adjacent hallway, Remus staring, rendered speechless. Peter stopped and leaned against the wall, so he could catch his breath. He really needed to get in better shape.

"According my dear old mum," Sirius said drily, "This wing will be yours, Remus."

Remus' jaw nearly dropped in shock. "A whole wing? I've never even had a bedroom to myself. And why? Why would she let a werewolf even stay in her cellar?"

Sirius chuckled. "You've got it all wrong, Moony. Most purebloods think that way, but not the Blacks. You see, in the Black Family, lycanthropy is considered a gift. According to ancient Black Legend, Virgo Estrellus Black was the first man to develop lycanthropy. It was considered a gift from the Universe, designed to help wipe out the muggles." Sirius shifted uncomfortably and continued, "Supposedly, all werewolves can trace their bloodlines back to the Blacks somehow, and that makes you family."

Remus shook his head. "That's absurd. Lycanthropy is not genetic –it's a disease of mutation that wizards and witches contract when being bitten by another werewolf. It has nothing to do with bloodlines."

Sirius shrugged. "I never said it made any sense. But basically, my mum has more of an issue with you being a half-blood, than she does with you being a werewolf. And as long as you do well as a scholar at Black Institute, I'm sure my mother will induct you into the Black family tree, making you legally one of her sons, and legally, a pureblood."

Remus looked like he was going to faint from the overwhelming information, and Peter smirked. Walburga would think werewolves were valuable commodities. "Where's my wing?" Peter then asked.

Sirius pointed to the hall on the opposite side; Peter walked to the right, and into his living area without further conversation. And no, it wasn't excitement –he just really needed to pee. Peter set Harry down in what looked to be a common room, and only barely noticed a house elf pop into the room. Peter rushed into a giant bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Once he had relieved himself, he saw the house elf rocking Harry, and holding a bottle for him. Peter smiled; he had forgotten how motherly house elves were. This would surely help him with the burden of childcare.

"Oh, I need to call the healer," Peter said, suddenly. "I need to take care of Harry!"

"Spoony will get the Healer Corkscrew for Master Pettigrew," the house elf said, disapparating with a crack.

Peter stood there for a few moments, waiting. He wasn't sure if the house elf was retrieving Floo Powder, or the actual healer. When a short, balding man in MediWizard robes tumbled into existence before him, Peter decided it was the latter.

Then, quickly, gesturing to Harry, Peter, "I need a full examination of my ward, Har…Harold. He witnessed his parent's murder, and I need to make sure that he is all right."

Healer Corkscrew nodded, and pulled out his wand. "This may take me an hour, sir. Please have a seat, and wait for the results."

Peter nodded, and sank into one of the lush sofas in his common room. Harry needed to be all right. He just had to be. If the Healer wasn't able to bring Harry back to full recuperation, a certain old wizard was going to pay. With his rupturing entrails, no less.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore sat at his Headmaster desk, scowling. He reached out to pet Fawkes, his adored Phoenix. Fawkes, however, refused to come to him, and instead flew out the window. Albus slammed his fist on the table.

How had all of this happened? His plans had been arranged perfectly, and everything was as it should be. And then, somehow, Peter had survived, Sirius had escaped his predetermined fate at Azkaban, and Harry's tracking charms had ceased to exist. He had no idea where the three friends, and his favorite pawn were now located.

Albus stroked his beard. There was no way that the Pettrgrew boy had been behind all of this; he was just too stupid and trusting. Of course, a few well-placed loyalty and Witt-Dimming potions had added to that effect. No, it had to be someone else… maybe the Lupin boy? But, no –Dumbledore had ensured his loyalty by giving him an education. Perhaps it was the Black child. But, even then, how had he managed all of the resources? Last time he had checked, Sirius had been estranged from his family.

That was it. Albus scowled. Somehow, Walburga Black had learned of his plans to wipe out the Black family tree, and decided to take matters into her own hands. Albus plopped a sherbet lemon into his aging mouth. This would take some careful maneuvering. The Black Matriarch was not someone to be trifled with lightly.

Albus looked over at the various monitoring instruments –all of which had been connected to the Potter child at one point. Albus noticed that Horcrux tracking charm was still working perfect, and sneered. _Excellent._

A plan began to form in Albus' brilliant mind, and the old man smiled. If a first year were to stumble in his office at that precise moment, they would have left shrieking with fear. Because truly, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a warlock to be messed with either.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Finally! We're now in the Virgin Gorda, and the travelling is over. I think that I've done enough setting up for my story, so the action will begin next chapter.

* * *

**What do you think the Black Institute will look like? Will the Marauders meet familiar faces? What will Harry's prognosis be? How will the Horcruxes be removed? And what will Dumbledore's first move be?**

**All reviews are rewarded with cosmic karma. ;)**


End file.
